Shears and Moments
by AshleySophia
Summary: El último año en Hollywood Arts parecía ser algo especial para Jade: Se encontraba en boca de todos por haber terminado con Beck en las vacaciones de verano; era simplemente la chica del momento. Sin embargo, Sikowitz se encargará de que Tori se vea envuelta en ese círculo social en el cual se encuentra la gótica, ya que las obliga a ¡Ser novias!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todo el ambiente en Hollywood Arts gritaba que yo no debía estar ahí. Las miradas de las personas se encontraban el doble de molestas y me seguían a todas partes, pero contuve el impulso de asesinarlos a cada uno, uno por uno, con mis tijeras ¿Por qué? No podía culparlos, soy Jade West, soy prácticamente su _diosa_, pero joder ¿Tan dramático es haber terminado con Beck en vacaciones de verano? Sí, ya no somos «Bade» o como mierda nos pusieron el montón de descerebrados ¿Por qué terminamos? No sé, la rutina, se acabó el amor. Yo que sé. Simplemente no era lo mismo, no éramos lo mismo y, aunque Beck no lo tomó muy bien, terminó aceptando mi dedición, convirtiéndolo en algo de mutuo acuerdo.

Ni siquiera me molesté a mirar mordazmente a Sinjin esta mañana, solamente me dirigí a mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesitaba con pereza. No tenía ánimos de nada y gracias a dios que en último año la cantidad de clases se reducen considerablemente y hoy solamente nos tocaba con Sikowitz. Registré mi casillero un poco más de lo normal en busca de algún lápiz o algo que me sirviera para escribir ya que olvidé mi juego de lápices de colores en mi habitación antes de salir. Soy idiota. Pero como cuando algo sale mal, puede salir peor, escuché la irritable voz de Vega subir decibeles a cada paso. Ni siquiera me limité a verla ni a prestarle atención, sin embargo, ella insiste ¿Por qué es así?

― Hola Jade ― me dijo obsequiándome esa sonrisa suya de la cual ya estoy acostumbrada. Incluso ya ni me molesta, ya no nada, sin embargo, hoy no es un buen día.

― Vega, en serio, y te lo digo _bien_ en serio; mi día ha sido una mierda y _no_ estoy de ánimos para tus muestras de afecto amistoso, así que guárdatelas para después, o mejor, para alguien a quién le importe ― espeté cortante, haciendo énfasis en las palabras importantes para que entendiera. Dio un respingo como un cachorro asustado y noté como se iba cabizbaja en dirección al salón del loco de los cocos. Sonreí muy a mi pesar ante el recuerdo de la primera clase juntas, ella fue literalmente mi cachorro, pero volví a endurecer mis facciones de inmediato, no vaya a ser que Vega me vea y comience una charla de porque estoy sonriendo. En serio, no la soporto.

Entré al aula arrastrando mis pies y ya el viejo calvo se encontraba al frente de la clase. Hice una vista panorámica del aula y noté como todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos. Saludé con un gesto de mi cabeza a Cat quién prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento de alegría; por dios, apenas me vio ayer. No presté atención a nadie más y me dirigí a mi asiento, pero me frené ipso facto; mi asiento está al lado de Beck y él y yo ya no somos nada, no tengo por qué sentarme a su lado. Di un paso más atrás y me senté en la silla detrás de la suya. Volteé a mi izquierda para cerciorarme de que no había nadie que me moleste durante la clase y sonreí al ver que no conocía al tipo a mi lado, así que solo le ofrecí mi mirada más asesina posible y puedo jurar que se orinó en sus pantalones. Sonreí satisfecha y miré a mi derecha… y está Vega. Rodé los ojos molesta, en serio que el destino me la quería jugar hoy. No es que me moleste… tanto, pero Robbie hubiese sido una mejor opción.

― ¡André! ― gritó Sikowitz haciéndome volver a clases. El tipo estaba sentado sobre su escritorio sorbiendo molestamente de un coco ¿Puede ser más molesto? ― Recoge los videos de sus trabajos de vacaciones y déjalo sobre mi escritorio, por favor. Veremos uno por clase.

Espera ¿Qué trabajo?

― ¿Qué video? ― Interrogué de inmediato y me di cuenta que Vega hizo lo mismo, a la vez. Dios, que molesta sonó mi voz junto a la suya. Hice caso omiso a nuestra coordinación y volví mi vista a nuestro profesor, el cual seguía tomando su bebida sin prestarnos atención.

― Debíamos pretender ser algo durante las vacaciones, Jadey y hacer una grabación al final cuando domináramos completamente nuestra actuación sobre eso ― me respondió Cat, como sino fuese suficiente con no estar enterada de nada como para que Cat me de explicaciones ¡Cat! Cerré los ojos con frustración y sentí la mirada de Vega sobre mí, así que llevé mis orbes hasta ella y compartimos una mirada cómplice. Sé que en mi rostro se mostraba la misma confusión, pero no le di más atención y dirigí mi mayor expresión de psicópata y asesina serial a Beck ¿Por qué el muy imbécil no me dijo nada?

― ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?

― Jade… apenas y hablamos en las vacaciones.

Touché.

― Ooooh… ― balbuceó Sikowitz sin dejar de mirar el coco que sostenía con su diestra, sin embargo, de un momento a otro llevó sus viejos ojos hacia mí y analizó mi expresión, la cual deducía era de una rabia nada normal, pero que irradiaba preocupación ya que pude notar como sonrió; ese viejo no sonreiría a no ser que viera algo en mi expresión que no presentase peligro. ― Así que no hicieron su proyecto de vacaciones ― nos señaló a Vega y a mí.

― ¿Y por qué yo no me enteré de esto? ― Preguntó molesta mirando a André, quién solo se encogió de hombros. Oh, Vega, puedo ver odio en tu mirada y esa mirada si me llama la atención.

― Por que eres tonta ― dije burlonamente esperando que aquellos iris chocolate llenos de rabia me miraran a mí y poder apreciarlos mejor.

Y lo hicieron.

― Pero tú tampoco la hiciste.

― Es diferente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por que yo no soy tú, Vega.

Y escuché un sonido de succión muy cerca de repente al decir eso.

― Hola.

Di un respingo al notar como viejo de los cocos estaba a mi lado y me habló tan cerca de mi oreja con su aliento a coco. Intenté darle un codazo, pero el muy cabrón se escabulló cual gusano asqueroso y se situó entre Vega y yo, tomándonos a ambas del hombro, haciendo fuerza para que nos acercáramos la una a la otra. Ella cedió, yo hice fuerza y me solté de su agarre. No me gusta por donde iba esto.

― Saben qué éste trabajo vale el treinta por ciento de su nota final ¿No? ― Dijo emocionado. Nosotras asentimos. ― Y saben que éste año deben aprobar con un mínimo de setenta por cierto de la nota ¿No? ― Volvemos a sentir. ― Y saben-

― ¡Ya! ― Interrumpí, desesperada. ― ¡Al punto, Sikowitz! ― Le ordené mientras noté que Vega me miraba de reojo. Ya no me observa con aquellos orbes acusadores cuando le gritaba a Sikowitz, supongo que se acostumbró después de tres años estudiando juntas.

― Harán su trabajo ― dijo. Vega sonrío, aliviada. Yo también lo hice, no pude evitarlo, pero volví a endurecer mis facciones cuando veo esa sonrisita estúpida dibujada en la cara del loco. Algo se trama. ― Pero lo harán bajo mis condiciones.

― ¿Y esas son…? ― Preguntó Vega con su voz un poco apagada. Está nerviosa, lo sé. Si algo he aprendido éstos años es cuando Vega está nerviosa, siempre es lo mismo; habla unos cuantos decibeles por debajo de lo normal, junta sus manos en un jugueteo con sus dedos que ni ella misma se da cuando empieza y a veces baja la mirada.

― Ustedes dos, ― comenzó a explicar acercándose a nosotras para susurrar, como si fuera a decirlo muy bajito o como si fuera muy importante. Vega y yo nos acercamos por inercia ― ¡Serán novias por dos meses! ― exclamó gritándonos en el oído.

¿¡Qué!?

Sabía que Sikowitz estaba demente. Demonios que lo sabía, pero creo que este año llegó con todas las neuronas de su cerebro fundidas por sobredosis de jugo de coco ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? En serio ¿¡Qué coño tiene en la cabeza!? No solo es ridículo el hecho de que quiera que me haga pasar por novia de alguien, es aún más ridículo querer que me haga pasar por novia de una chica. Peor; es más ridículo _aún_ querer que me haga pasar por la novia ¡De Vega! Me preparé para maldecirlo de todas las formas que conozco, pero él ya está camino hacia la ventana. Después que pasó una pierna sobre ella volvió su rostro a nosotras dos y nos miró con firmeza.

― Recuerden, treinta por ciento, casi su pase a la graduación.

Y se lanzó por la ventana.

Di el mayor grito que he dado en mi vida, ese grito de niña que es capaz de romper los cristales más cercanos. Sentí mis cuerdas vocales a punto de estallar, pero eso no evitó que un terrible alivio me inundara después de haber liberado tanta frustración acumulada.

Éste año pinta para ser lo máximo.

Volteé a mi derecha y observé a Vega quién no se movía, no hacía nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí parada, congelada. Volteó a verme y pareció querer decir algo ya que noté como abrió su boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de sus labios, unos instantes después caminó con zancadas largas hasta su pupitre para tomar su bolso y salir del aula… ¿Molesta? ¿En serio no soy lo suficiente para ella como para querer fingir ser mi novia?

Pues se va a enterar.

-Pone voz de Stich- _Hola_ :3

Okno

Bueno, eso. Hola! Éste es mi primer cap, mi primer fic, mi primer todo! -ya no soy virgen en fanfiction ;-; (?)- Okya. Esto iba a ser com una especie de prólogo, pero decidí colocarlo como primer capítulo de una vez. Espero les guste (:

Recuerden que críticas, destrucríticas, consejos, etcétera, lo pueden hacer medianto un comentario o Review.

Y si tienen algún consejito por ahí. Me pueden escribir un MP :33

Nos leemos luego. Gracias 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdóoooon por no haber actualizado ayer, pero salí y asdasd llegué hasta ésta mañana _  
><strong>

**Creo que ésto no lo dije la primera vez. lol**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece. Si así fuera, sería clasificación M y saldría tal vez en MTV o Fox. (?) Okno.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

No sabía por qué, pero el día siguiente al que Sikowitz nos asignó nuestro «proyecto», me sentía bastante incómoda. No por el hecho de que Vega y yo tendríamos que fingir ser una pareja. Soy una actriz ante todo y un papel es solo eso; _un papel_. Sin embargo, la actitud reacia de Vega para cumplir esta asignación era tan… _frustrante_; sé lo malvada que soy con ella, sé que la trato horrible y sé que muchas veces me paso de la raya. Pero aún así sé que ella ha intentado de todas las formas posibles ser mi amiga, acercarse a mí. Pensé que esto no sería nada para ella, incluso que lo disfrutaría, pero no; toda la mañana se la ha pasado correteando al viejo loco de los cocos por todo Hollywood Arts intentando hacerlo cambiar de idea. Y de verdad que me está enfureciendo tanto rechazo por eso.

¡Eso solo una jodida tarea!

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y me senté en El Asfalto junto a los demás chicos y Vega no se encontraba. No quise preguntar a pesar de que la curiosidad roñía mi interior, aunque me imaginaba que seguiría detrás de Sikowitz.

Gracias a Dios, André preguntó por mí.

― ¿Dónde está metida Tori?

― Sigue detrás de Sikowitz ― respondió Beck con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que conocía a la perfección; el muy… ¡Se burlaba!

― Parece que le tiene miedo a Jade ― mencionó Cat, ganándose la vista de todos, incluyendo la mía ¿Me tenía miedo? Vega demostró una y otra vez que no me temía… no mucho.

― No creo que le tenga miedo ― dijo Robbie, sorbiendo del envase de cartón del jugo en su mesa. Lo miré al insistente, esperando una explicación. ― Creo más bien que se le hace incómodo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Interrogué de inmediato, relajando mis hombros al notar que mi voz se escuchó ansiosa. Rayos.

― Ella no sabe que ustedes rompieron ― respondió André, señalándonos a Beck y a mí.

― Y ya saben como es la reina de lo bueno ― exclamó sarcástico el títere en el brazo de Robbie, Rex, recibiendo un leve regaño de su controlador.

¿Vega no sabe que terminé con Beck?

Si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué? No es como si fuéramos a formar una relación real, solamente se trata de actuación y lo que hagamos ella y yo no tendría que afectar en nada a nuestra vida. Dejé descansar todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla y resoplé molesta ante la situación. Inclusive el apetito se había esfumado de mis necesidades. Si Vega ya comenzaba a molestarme ¿Cómo sería cuando comenzáramos a actuar?

― ¿Y tú como estás con esto, Jadey?

La pregunta de Cat me tomó por sorpresa ¿Cómo me siento? _Casi_ no me molesta hacer este trabajo con Vega. Ya hemos actuado juntas y, muy a mi pesar, debo admitir, al menos para mí, que la señorita perfección es una gran actriz. Ladeé mi cabeza en su dirección y fruncí el ceño. Ella dio un leve respingo al mirarme a los ojos.

― Todo el mundo sabrá que estamos actuando ― respondí indiferente volviendo mi vista al plato, sin embargo, podía sentir como todos giraron sus rostro en mi dirección.

― Jade, nadie puede saber que es una actuación, solo los de la clase.

Fruncí el ceño, frustrada. Ya sabía lo que Beck mencionó con obviedad, pero solo quería permanecer indiferente ante todo esto, pero es obvio que no puedo, es jodidamente fastidioso que Vega ande rogando para no compartir conmigo ¿En serio es tan malo ser mi novia? Obviamente no, cualquiera desearía serlo. Vega está mal de la cabeza.

El sonido del timbre inundó todo el lugar, indicándonos que las clases iban a comenzar, así que solo tomé mi mochila sin decir una palabra y me dirigí hacia mi casillero para tomar el libro de matemáticas que necesitaba. Azoté la puerta del mismo y noté como Vega caminaba por el pasillo perdida en sus pensamientos y daba un respingo ante el ruido, dándose cuenta que yo estaba ahí mientras alzaba su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Entrecerré mis ojos para detallarla mejor, quería saber que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, pero no, ella prefirió darse media vuelta e irse por donde venía.

¡Claro que no!

Esto lo íbamos a aclarar, ya, ambas; Caminé a paso acelerado hasta alcanzarla y la tomé fuerte por la muñeca a pesar de su pequeño quejido y la arrastré hasta el armario del conserje. Pensándolo detalladamente, ese lugar se había vuelto como «nuestro lugar».

― ¡Jade! ¿Qué te pasa? ― Gruñó cuando la solté bruscamente y trabé la puerta detrás de mí. Colocó sus manos en forma de jarra en sus caderas y posó su mirada fija en mí, desafiante.

Al menos Robbie tenía razón. No me teme.

― ¿Qué mierda haces?

― ¿Qué hago de qué?

― ¡Eso! ― Grité, frustrada. Ella cerró sus ojos ante mi reacción. ― ¡Ir detrás de Sikowitz rogando a que cambie nuestra evaluación!

― Ay, Jade ¿Me vas a decir que tú no quieres hacerlo?

― ¡No dije eso, pero no ando mendigando por ahí como una estúpida!

― ¡Pues quiero evitarte la molestia de ser novia de una estúpida!

― ¡Argh! ― Gruñí cuando sentí las ganas de saltarle encima y utilizar las lindas tijeras que descansaban en mi bota, pero intenté tranquilizarme. Respiré varias veces hasta que mi pecho comenzó a moverse a un ritmo calmado, peiné los mechones de cabello que se habían alborotado y volví mi vista hasta sus orbes chocolates. ― Mira, no es que me moleste fingir ser tu novia, además es solo actuación ¿Sí? Solo dos meses de actuación, cuando termine le diremos a todos y ya. Además, sabes que ese viejo demente no cambiará de idea. Tiene algo con nosotras.

Noté como relajaba sus facciones y una pequeña mueca de resignación se formaba en su rostro. Al fin la tenía.

― Será muy incómodo con Beck…

― Eres la única que no sabe que Beck y yo terminamos.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y pude ver como un pequeño brillo los iluminaba. Sin embargo, de la misma forma noté como se iba, de nuevo. ― Aún así… ― ¿En serio alguien puede cambiar de ánimo en cuestión de segundos?

― Vega, ya ― dije, tomándola por los hombros y parándome firme ante ella. ― Tú y yo vamos a salir de aquí a comenzar, desde ya, con nuestro trabajo. En serio _no_ quiero reprobar ¿Entendido?

― Si no hay de otra…

¿Sino hay de otra? Habla como si fuera una tortura y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; vi como salió de la habitación con desgano, resignada y en ese mismo instante decidí que, si voy a ser novia de Vega por los próximos dos meses, _voy a ser_ la novia de Vega.

Las clases terminaron y salí de la academia sin despedirme de nadie, simplemente me dirigí al auto y giré las llaves haciendo que el motor rugiera poniéndose en marcha para avanzar por la autopista hasta mi casa. Llegué más rápido de lo normal, solo quería acostarme a descansar, debía prepararme para mañana. Vega iba a desear seguir siendo mi novia después de esos dos meses de lo bueno que realizaré mi papel.

Después de cenar, me di una ducha rápida y vi algunas series desde la tv de mi cuarto. El reloj de mi celular marcaba las diez y cuarto de la noche, así que me decidí por meterme en mi cama de una vez por todas para dormir.

No pude hacerlo.

La somnolencia en mi mirada se podía apreciar a dos kilómetros de distancia la mañana siguiente y, a pesar de que mi café ayudaba a mantenerme lúcida, los bostezos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes. Me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre en El Asfalto con los demás; Robbie al lado de Cat, André y Tori a su lado y Beck se hallaba frente a mí. Yo me ubiqué al lado de Vega para seguir con nuestro proyecto, pero mi ánimo volvía a ser horrible. Estúpido Sikowitz.

Mi atención estaba colocada en nada. Solamente escuchaba algunas risas a mí alrededor y a Cat hablar, como siempre, de alguna anécdota de su hermano. El aroma que emanaba la taza en mis manos era lo suficientemente embriagante para mantenerme lejos de los balbuceos de todos, los cuales no me importaban. Sin embargo, la voz de Vega se hizo presente y en su totalidad, sacándome de mi burbuja ¿Desde cuando Vega era capaz de hacer eso? Ah sí, desde siempre ¿Por qué? No sé.

― _Odio_ cuando me mandan a hacer guiones en la clase de Cine ― dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, molesta. Sonreí, Cine es mi mejor materia.

― ¿Quieres ayuda, cariño? ― Pregunté, ganándome una mirada incrédula de todos. Vega volteó a verme.

― ¿En serio vas a ayudar a Tori? ― Me preguntó Harris con un gesto de confusión en su rostro mientras me analizaba ¿Quién se creía para dudar de mí?

― ¡Cuando la llamas «cariño» se oye tan sexy, muñeca! ― Exclamó Rex ganándose la risa de Beck y Cat. Me levanté y lo arranqué de la mano de Saphiro y lo arrojé tras el corredor donde varios jugadores del equipo de fútbol lo tomaron como pelota. El chico de lentes salió chillando tras él.

― ¿Por qué no? Es mi novia.

― Jade…

― Beck, en serio, si quiero ir o no a ayudar a Vega, no es asunto de nadie, solo de ella y de mí ― volteé hasta encontrarme con sus orbes color café que me miraban sorprendida. Le sonreí de medio lado y ella hiso lo mismo. ― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Bien… qué? ― Preguntó con la boba sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro. Mi sonrisa pasó de ser sincera a irónica. Me iba a hacer decirlo.

― _¿Vega, quieres que te ayude con tu tarea de la clase de Cine?― _Pregunté con el tono de voz molesto que utilizaba para remedarla. Ella hizo un leve puchero y frunció su entrecejo, sacándome una pequeña risita.

¿Desde cuando Vega me hace reír tanto?

― ¡Que yo no hablo así! ― Gritó, hastiada. Todos rieron ante su reacción, lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alcé una ceja, mirándola mientras ella también alzaba su vista en mi dirección. Me estudió unos segundos. ― Bueno, no quiero reprobar. Solo no vayas a ser mala.

Ilusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Holis :33<strong>

**Antes que nada, ACLARATORIAS Y NOTAS DE LA LOCA DE LOS GAT-, digo, la escritora... (?**

**Este fic SOLO será narrado por Jade, ya que, muy al estilo Beautiful Dissaster, luego pienso hacer otro fic con la historia narrada por Tori. No crean que será lo mismo -aunque en teoría sep, será lo mismo(?)- pero hay cosas que no aparecen en la versión de Jade que aparecerán en la versión de Tori y viceservesesasdesa (?) -siempre se enrreda con la palabrita esa-**

**Otra cosa. A pesar de que aún no han habido escenas "fuertes" para considerarse un fic "M" las abrá a futuro, así que pendientes con eso. Tampoco es que se volverá pr0n (?) pero si habrá una que otra escenita un poquitín explícita. Igual avisaré antes.**

**Otra cosilla. Actualizaré todos los viernes -yeeeey- pero tal vez pueda actualizar antes, todo depende de ustedes y cuantos reveiws y eso tenga entre semana. Graciaaaas.  
><strong>

**Bien, este es el 2do cap. Soy un asco para poner nombre a todo, así que solamente decidí colocarle números a los capítulos y ya. (?)**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan y si no les es mucha molesta, toménse un momentito para comentarme sus tomatasos, críticas, destrucríticas o lo que quieran (?)**

**También consejos o ayudas con la trama -de verdad las agradecería, porque muchas veces me bloqueo y no hay dios que me desbloquee rápido(?)- también son bienvenidas por un mp y tendrá su respectiva mensión y agradecimiento 3**

**Agradezco a mis lectores y en especial a las personas que se han dado la molestia de comentarme:**

**_MookieRoo_: En serio MUCHAS gracias por pasarte por aquí, no sabes lo que vale la opinión de una de mis escritoras favoritas y eso me hace saber que lo estoy haciendo al menos de manera decente. **

**Hahaha, bueno, yo tengo una leve experiencia en escribir por los roles escritos. Así que tampoco es mi primera vez escribiendo, es mi primera vez haciendo un fic xDu.**

**_LittleRock17_: Sí, la verdad después que releí el cap -ya lo había subido, duh para mí- me quedé con cara de wtf cuando imaginé la escena lol No sé que me pasó. Pero prometo que no habrás mas gritos de nena para Jade. (?)**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio. En cuanto a lo de las groserías... es que quise hacerlo más «real» por decirlo de alguna forma, más coloquial, no sé (?) Pero sí, le bajaré dos rayitas eso. **

**_Pauly Vega_: Gracias! Ojalá pueda llenar sus espectativas ;3; Uhm, como dije, no es mi primera vez escribiendo, pues el rol escrito cuenta como escribir (?) lol pero si es mi primera vez haciendo un fic. Espero que que sigas disfrutando la historia :3**

**_Cheshire Megurine_: Muchas gracias niña. (?) Muchas gracias, en serio ¿Me podrías pasar ese que dices en inglés? o: aunque no domino una shet el inglés, a pesar de que mi má es de por allá lol**

_**fan a ciegas:**_** Me**** alegra que te haya gustado :3 Por el momento no pienso dejarlo y lo alargaré hasta que ustedes decidan que ya deba terminarlo. Sus reveiws son mi combustible! (?**

**_Bants_: Yep, actualizaré semanalmente. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3**

**_Nunzio Guerrero_: Yeah, menos mal es gratis, porque sino estaría quebrada ;_; Sí, no falta mucho para que actualice, solo unos díitas más (: y espero seguir contando con tus coments. Como dije arribita, ustedes son mi combustible~**

**_Mica_: En serio llamé tú atención? Bieeeeeeeeeen, eso quería /o/ Pronto seguiré, calma plz (?) Que sino se nos termina rápidito y tampoco queremos que se acabe en un 2x3 :3  
><strong>

**_Mart_: Hohohohoho que me das idea, muchacho~ Me alegra que te haya gustado 3**

**_luna_: Me alegra leer que empezó bien, ya que yo estaba suuuuuuper nerviosa. Como dije, es mi primer fic x'D  
><strong>

**Marilin: LOL Pensé que eso se captaría rapidito (?) Okno la verdad no esperé que nadie entediera mi chiste, normalmente son remalos .-. **

**Sep, Jade es la onda 333 Me gusta mucho -no por nada es mi pj fav(?)- y muchas gracias por tanto apoyo! Espero que cada cap cause la misma emoción o me sacaré los ojos u3u (?**

**Ok que me sonrojan, chicos D'x No esperé que gustara tanto desde un principio. Espero poder seguir divirtiéndolos. **

**Nos leemos, byeee 3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**-Pone voz de caelike- Vi-vi-vi-viernes (?) Okno**

**Victorios pertenece a Nick y a Dan, no a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Al término de las clases fui a casa solo a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo. Opté por un Leggin negro, unas converse del mismo color y un suéter de color azul oscuro y, al poco rato, salí en dirección al hogar Vega. Estacioné frente a la casa luego de unos quince minutos de viaje. Bajé con pereza y golpeé la puerta unas siete veces, con fuerza. Había un timbre, claro, pero es más molesto cuando golpean.

― ¿Sabes? Tenemos timbre ― exclamó la hija menor de la familia mientras abría la puerta de madera, invitándome entrar. Sonreí, Vega es tan fácil de leer.

Entré a la sala y ella pasó a pasos rápidos a mi lado, lanzándose sobre el sillón y tomando unas cuantas hojas de papel que tenía sueltas sobre el mueble a la vez que colocaba su laptop sobre sus piernas, frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla demostrando cuan concentrada estaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo:

La Vega hogareña es bastante… atractiva.

Nunca me fijé en lo atractiva que era, de hecho, nunca me fijé en lo atractiva que podía ser una chica –aunque nunca me negué a que alguien de mi mismo sexo me atrajera, solo que nunca se dio el caso–. Pero verla ahí, con su pantalón de algodón ancho, sus pantuflas y esa blusa de tirantes los cuales se deslizaban por su hombro hasta su bícep. Verla luciendo esos lentes de pasta… Casi me voy de boca al chocar con la mesa de la sala y tuve que incorporarme bruscamente para evitar que algún adorno de la mesa cayera. Viré rápidamente mi rostro hasta donde ella y pude sentir como me miraba extrañada a la vez que un leve ardor se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

¡Esto es culpa de Sikowitz y su manía por juntarnos!

― ¿Estás bien? ― Me preguntó. Yo solo asentí levemente. Me incorporé, fruncí el ceño y acomodé mi ropaje para intentar calmarme. Sin embargo, escuché un taconeo bajando a pasos veloces desde las escaleras y de inmediato bloqueé los ojos, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

― ¿Y ésta que hace aquí? ― Cuestionó la estúpida de Trina al colocarse delante de nosotras. Vega abrió la boca para responder, pero di dos pasos delante.

― Vengo a ayudar en una tarea a _mí _novia.

Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Dio una especie de chillido como si de algún reptil prehistórico se tratase y comenzó a hablar con Vega en _español, _sacándome por completo de la conversación. Sus gritos comenzaron a hartarme y Victoria solamente rodaba sus ojos de su hermana a mí, haciendo obvio que yo era su tema de conversación. Aproveché en uno de los momentos en los que Vega me miró para fulminarla con mis orbes, diciéndole con los mismos que no se atreviera a decirle lo de nuestro proyecto a su hermana ¿Por qué? Porque quería _joderle_ la vida a la insoportable.

De un momento a otro dejaron de gritar y agradecí porque mis oídos descansaron de tanto alarido. La mayor de las hermana se giró y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta mí, encarándome. Bufé por su atrevimiento.

― No les creo ― balbuceó y yo gruñí ante su idiotez.

― Trina…

― No, Vega, déjala ― ordené y ella, a pesar de su mirada suplicante para que no hiciera nada, me obedeció. Sonreí cínicamente a Trina. ― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una demostración pública?

Ésta pareció dudar un poco cuando miró a su hermana, pero sabía que ella no se detendría ahí, es muy tonta para eso. Volvió su rostro hasta mí y lo alzó como un avestruz intentando verse superior.

Pobre niña.

― Sí, la necesito.

― Vale ― dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Caminé para rodear la mesa y tomé a Vega con brusquedad por su muñeca y la dirigí por las escaleras hasta subir al segundo piso. Estudié las habitaciones y reconocí, de inmediato, que su habitación debía ser la de las notas musicales y puerta blanca y no la rosa destruye pupilas con pósteres de _boybands. _Abrí la puerta con firmeza y entré, atrayendo a la latina conmigo.

Vega se paró en medio de su alcoba y comenzó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y aquellos iris chocolates comenzaron a irradiar ese brillo que tanto me gustaba, demostrando que estaba enfadada. Tragué saliva cuando sentí un impulso de hacer un _verdadero _espectáculo de parejas.

Por dios, debo estar volviéndome loca.

― ¿Qué planeas? ― Dijo y aprecié un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En ese instante me percaté que tenía varios segundos mirándola fijamente y, mi labio había comenzado a arder un poco. Lo estaba mordiendo. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos. Corté la distancia que nos separaban con pasos lentos y le sonreí maliciosamente cuando me vi separada de ella solamente por centímetros. ― Jade… ― volvió a hablar, pero la callé posando el dedo índice de mi diestra en sus labios.

Estudié sus hombros desnudos y grabé en mi cabeza el color tostado de su piel. Mi vista pasó hasta su clavícula y luego hasta su cuello y, de un momento a otro, comencé a sentir la necesidad de probarla. Me recriminé por eso, pero el antojo seguía ahí, presente en mi subconsciente. Alcé mi vista para encontrarme con su rostro enrojecido notablemente y me di cuenta que ella tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando por mi cabeza. Mis expresiones faciales me delataban, podía sentirlo y sus embriagantes orbes café no ayudaban a desaparecer esa hambre por su piel. Sin embargo, la idiota de su hermana apareció en mi cabeza.

Aquí está tu demostración pública, _idiota_.

Mordí su cuello, con fiereza, con hambre y posé mis labios firmemente en su piel. Sentí como se estremeció y rápidamente la rodeé por la cintura, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Ella se guindó de mi cuello con solidez y pude sentir como sus uñas hacían presión en la pálida piel de mi nuca. Mis labios succionaban con un ritmo seguido mientras mis dientes apretaban y aflojaban a cada tanto. Sentía su respiración cálida y entrecortada en mi oreja y cuello y un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrerme, así que apreté el agarre de mis dientes. Escuché como un gemido casi imperceptible se escapó de sus labios y sentí como sus uñas se clavaron con brusquedad en mi cuello, haciéndome soltarla.

Gruñí en el proceso.

― ¡Vega! ― Espeté mientras tomaba mi nuca y la masajeaba intentando apaciguar el dolor. Volví mi rostro hacia ella y la vi tomándose el cuello con temor.

Su cara era más roja que una manzana.

― ¿¡Q-q-qué rayos estás haciendo!? ― Preguntó con desespero y palabras entrecortadas.

― Dándole a tu hermana la demostración, así que déjame tu cuello de nuevo.

― ¿Estás demente? ― Cuestionó mientras volvía a acercarme a ella. Colocó sus brazos al frente, intentando impedir mi avance. Gruñí, molesta, así que utilicé mi fuerza y la arrojé contra la puerta, golpeándola. Estaba completamente decidida y Vega no iba a impedir que le demostrara a Trina Vega que lo que yo quiero, lo tengo. Hasta a su hermanita.

Y volví a su cuello.

La sensación de su piel canela en mis labios se estaba volviendo placentera, así qué, después de una mordida más, me alejé antes de que comenzara a gustarme _de más. _En ese preciso instante que alejé mis labios de su piel, la noté jadeante, pero me contuve. Me di dos bofetadas mentales y me estabilicé. La miré con cinismo y mi sonrisa satisfecha.

Vega me observó avergonzada, podía percibirlo en su lenguaje corporal. Llevó su izquierda hasta tocar la piel magullada de su cuello y apenas la rozó con la yema de su dedo medio e índice. Yo entrecerré los ojos para apreciar mejor mi obra.

Auch.

La mancha oscura en su cuello era perfecta, se encontraba un poco roja, aclarándose mientras más se alejaba del centro. Pero mañana eso iba a ser un moretón en todas las de la ley. Sus ojos me veían abiertos de par en par y su boca también se movió. Parecía querer decir algo, pero los fuertes golpes y gritos desde la puerta no la dejaron.

¿Desde cuando estaban tocando?

Vega abrió la puerta y la histérica de su hermana estaba parada bajo el marco de la misma. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras pasaba sus ojos de mí a su hermana. Vega la miraba extrañada, parecía preguntar el porque la miraba así. Yo lo sabía a la perfección. De un momento a otro el cerebro de la latina menor pareció volver a ponerse en marcha y formó una perfecta «o» con sus finos labios cuando me miró; mi aspecto agitado, mi cabello un poco despeinado por culpa de sus traviesas manos y el sonrojo en mis mejillas por mi labor bien hecha.

Pero si yo me veía mal, Vega se veía peor.

Su rostro era todo un poema y sus mejillas parecían que echarían sangre de lo rojas que estaban, su blusa se encontraba totalmente desordenada y ambos tirantes _casi _a la altura de sus codos, tal cual como si alguien hubiese estado jugando con ellos. Su cabello igual de despeinado que el mío, inclusive su pantalón de algodón se había bajado unos pocos centímetros debido al roce causado por nuestro leve forcejeo, pero la guinda del pastel era el claro rastro de succión en su cuello.

Trina solo abrió sus bocas un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Parecía muda y por un momento deseé que se hubiese quedado muda de verdad, pero gritó de repente, dándose media vuelta, indignada y azotó la puerta al salir. Miré a Vega, quién aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

― Qué traviesa eres, Vega, mira que hacer esto en tú casa, con tú hermana aquí…

― Solo espero que no les diga nada a mis papás…

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeeeeeeeeeen, 3er cap 333<strong>

**No tengo mucho que decir -más que esta vez si subió el cap el día que prometió (?)- Así que solo agradezco a las personas que me siguen apoyando y las nuevas personas que me comentaron, en serio ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Sus favs, follows y reveiws son mi combustible, los adoro 333**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Jade? ¿Muy pervert, atrevida, muy suavesita? (?)**

**La comedia sigue, espero que les guste, esto apenas empienza, ya vendrá el romance y drama 333**

**Nos leemos luego, besos y abrazos para todos -reparte papelitos con besos- 33333**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Como no hubieron muchos mas coments y ya tenía el cap listo, lo subo de una vez (?)**

**Victorious es de Dan y Nick, lastimosamente no tuve la suerte de ser de sus guionistas ;-;**

**Capítulo 4**

Unos leves empujones en mi hombro izquierdo comenzaban a volverse tan molestos que poco a poco fueron apaciguando el sueño que me embargaba. Gruñí levemente e intenté acomodarme mejor, alejando mis hombros lo más posible de aquel _algo_ que los movía y envolviéndome con mis sábanas. El cansancio me invadía totalmente y, mientras los brazos de Morfeo me mecían levemente intenté recordar porque estaba tan exhausta; el único recuerdo que rondaba por mi mente fue como perseguí a Sikowitz por toda la escuela, pero… ¿Por qué? Sentí que fruncí el ceño por el esfuerzo… aún dormida hago eso, pero no importa. Pude recordar como el muy idiota comenzó a explicar como la actuación nos hace revelar sentimientos que no sabíamos que teníamos, que podía ser amor a alguna actividad, deporte o cosa, inclusive amor por una persona y… ahora recuerdo: Nos sonrió a Vega y a mí… más a mí y, cuando terminaron las clases arranqué tras él por un buen rato hasta que Vega me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca fuertemente… casi la golpeo, pero utilizó uno de sus pañuelos para secar el sudor de mi frente mientras me sonreía y las ganas se me fueron…

Maldita sea.

Los empujones volvieron a aparecer y el sueño volvió a irse, estuve a punto de lanzar un golpe al aire, si no atinaba, asustaría a lo que fuera que estuviera teniendo la osadía de despertarme, si atinaba, bueno, él o ella se lo buscó. Apreté mi dedos formando un puño, pero antes de poder moverlo, un olor embriagante se apoderó de mi cabeza… pude sentir el vapor golpear mi nariz y la moví como un auto reflejo. Escuché una leve risa a la lejanía, no sé si por que aún estoy medio dormida o porque está lejos de verdad, no importa; solo quiero aquello que me nubla la mente por el aroma que emite, así que alzo la mano rápidamente y tomo… la muñeca que lo sostiene y la acerco a mí lo más rápido posible. Puedo sentir una respiración en mi rostro… así que es un alguien. Si es mi hermana la lanzo por la ventana.

― Jade… ― escuché una voz, pero no es la voz de mi estúpida hermana, es la voz de… es la voz de… ¿Vega?

― ¿Vega? ― Abrí los ojos de golpe y… o rayos, café, sus ojos son café.

Mi mente aún adormilada hizo un revoltijo toda la situación y, por un momento de demencia, aseguré que Vega era quién emanaba ese olor tan exquisito, así que me acerqué a su cuello, aspirando fuertemente en él para luego posar mis labios en su piel. Muchos recuerdos del aquella situación en su habitación llegaron a mi mente y no puedo evitar volver a sentir hambre por su hermosa piel color canela. A los pocos segundos pude sentir como su respiración entrecortada acariciaba mi oreja y unos leves suspiros salían de la comisura de sus labios. Quise profundizar el contacto con ella, quería seguir probando aquel café…

Pero ella no me dejó probar más.

Caí fuerte en mi colchón y mi letargo desapareció por completo, volviendo a mis cinco sentidos ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Fruncí el ceño mientras la miré retirar la mano que me aprisionaba por el hombro con brusquedad y, con la otra, me ofrecía una taza de Café.

Así que eso era lo que emanaba el olor… o mierda.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Vega? ― Interrogué con rudeza en mi voz. Ella simplemente se alejó hasta una distancia segura muy cerca de la puerta de salida. Ella muy bien conoce lo que pasa cuando me despiertan. Suerte para ella que me despertó de la única forma que me agrada.

― Tú me dijiste que viniera, Jade. Vamos a buscar a tu hermana a su juego de fútbol.

Los recuerdos se aglomeraron en mi cabeza como si cayeran en cascada. Ayer mi madre me rogó literalmente que fuera a buscar a Amber, mi hermana, a su partido de fútbol ya que ella tendría que hacer un viaje de trabajo que la mantendría ocupada hasta la noche. No tuve otra alternativa, aunque me encargué de dejarle claro que por buscar al pequeño monstruo me tendría que pagar –ya buscaré la forma de cobrarle– y, para no ir sola, por que de verdad _odio_ el ambiente de la secundaria crea deportistas descerebrados de Amber, le ordené a Vega que me acompañara. Ella se entendería con los de su «especie».

― Ya, no tienes que gritar ― le reclamé mientras me deslizaba por mi colchón y me sentaba en la cama, dejado mis piernas colgando por el borde de esta. Alcancé mi celular para ver la hora: cuatro y quince de la tarde. En ese instante recordé que el juego comenzaba a las cinco. ― ¿Y como diablos entraste? ― Interrogué con una fingida molestia; era obvio que no me molestaría si yo misma la inventé a venir, pero si tenía curiosidad como llegó incluso hasta mi habitación, siendo que en la casa de mi padre hay doce.

― La señora del servicio me dejó entrar ― comenzó a explicar. Blanqueé mis ojos ante la obviedad de su historia ¿Quién más la va a dejar entrar si la otra persona en la casa soy yo?

― No me digas, Vega, no te creo ― ironicé mientras me levantaba a pasos perezosos hasta el closet para buscar que ponerme. ― ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación, genio?

La miré de reojo y noté como su labio inferior sobre salía más que el superior, formando un pechero y sus cejas de fruncieron en mi dirección. Tuve que contenerme para no reír. En serio se muy graciosa cuando hace eso.

― Pues es la única con un pequeño dibujo de tijeras en una puerta de madera negra.

Touché.

― Como sea ― gruñí mientras volvía mis pasos hasta el baño. Vega me miraba como si estuviera viendo un payaso. ― ¿Qué? ― Interrogué casi con un gruñido.

― Además de que tu tanga de encaje me gusta ― gesticuló volteando su mirada hasta la ropa en mi cama ―, vamos a un juego de fútbol de secundaria, no a una boda.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario. La miré incrédula y su rostro también se encontraba varios tonos rojizos más altos de lo normal. Intercambiamos miradas un instante, en lo que pareció que sus nervios la quebraron y caminó velozmente hasta la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha.

Le parezco atractiva a Vega.

― Bien, llevaré algo más deportivo.

― Yo te espero abajo.

Dejé que el agua caliente se llevara el rubor causado por Vega y lo sustituyera por el que me proporcionaba la temperatura del líquido que recorría mi anatomía. Tardé alrededor de una hora para salir del cuarto de baño y colocarme unos leggins negros, un suéter de color fucsia oscuro y unas converse negras con detalles en morado. Más deportiva imposible.

Bajé las escaleras y, cuando llegué a la sala, encontré a Vega observando unas cuantas fotos familiares que mi padre había colocado para darle un toque «hogareño» al lugar. Fruncí el ceño y caminé con pasos fuertes hasta ella. La descubrí mirando una foto donde nos encontrábamos Amber, mi papá y yo.

― Ella es mi hermana menor ― dije mordazmente. Ella dio un respingo al no haberse percatado de mi presencia, me sonrió tímidamente y se giró por completo hasta mí. ― Sí, ya sé que nos parecemos demasiado, todo le mundo dice eso.

― Claro que no ― respondió de inmediato, sorprendiéndome. ― Digo, no es que no tengan rasgos parecidos, son hermanas después de todo, pero… mira, su nariz, es más perfilada que la tuya y sus labios son mas finos. Tus pómulos son mas pronunciados y sus ojos no se parecen en nada; tu los tienes un poco rasgados, un toque único en ti y claro, no hablemos del color; ella los tiene verde aceituna, tus ojos son para perderse en ellos.

Tuve que carraspear un par de veces y me odie al notar como su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de vergüenza y preocupación al creer que me había incomodado. Pero no dije nada, solamente me dirigí a la puerta y le hice un ademán con mi mano para irnos. Ella obedeció y caminó a mi lado, cabizbaja.

El camino en el auto fue, para mi bienestar, silencioso. Ella parecía entretenida con la música pop que le dejé colocar y yo solo me concentré en intentar recordar como demonios llegar al estadio. Después de un par de vueltas de más que Vega no captó por andar cantando, conseguí dar con la calle correcta y, al final, el estadio de la escuela de mi hermana.

Me bajé del auto y fui a comprar los boletos mientras Vega se acercó a la tienda de golosinas a comprar dos refrescos. El calor no era normal. Pagué las entradas al estúpido que casi me babea la mano mientras se le iba la vista viéndome y me largué lo más rápido posible en busca de Tori. Alcé mi vista y la busqué con la mirada mientras con mi diestra me cubría del sol y, a pocos metros, logré verla.

Oh, Dios, mío.

Verla ahí, parada, con esos shorts blancos de algodón ajustados, aquella blusa amarilla de tirantes y sus converse blancas mientras el sol la bañaba y hacía brillar su piel canela, luciendo aquel moretón apenas cubierto por maquillaje en su cuello, me hizo darme cuenta de algo inmediatamente; Vega no es la misma flacucha que llegó hace tres años a Hollywood Arts. Sus piernas están tan torneadas, y su cadera ancha concuerda a la perfección con su fina cintura. Sin duda, su silueta se había convertido en una perfecta y hermosa _guitarra. _Me descubrió observándola, pero yo no aparté mi vista de ella, así que pude apreciar como sus perfectos pómulos se realzaron a la vez que su perfecta sonrisa se asomaba.

Demonios.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, divertida y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

― Nada que te importe ― le respondí con el mismo tono divertido mientras le empujé su hombro derecho con mi mano diestra desde atrás, dejándola descansar ahí de manera posesiva.

No sabía por que, pero quería que todos supieran que Vega había venido solo conmigo.

Subimos hasta las gradas y guié a Vega hasta un lugar cercano al que siempre me ubicaba cuando iba a ver jugar a mi hermana. Nos sentamos y noté como Tori miraba a todas direcciones, fascinada con la afición gritona e hiperactiva que se ubicaba detrás de los arcos, esa que siempre lleva los colores amarillos y rojos del equipo y agitan banderas. No le di mayor importancia y me senté a su lado, llevando mis audífonos hasta mis oídos y me propuse pasar la última hora al ritmo de Black Veil Brides y Scape the Fate. Nada podía relajarme más que buena música. Sin embargo, un leve golpeteo en mi hombro izquierdo me sacó de mi estado de relajación, haciéndome abrir los ojos para mirar a quién osaba molestarme.

Y como no, era Vega.

― ¿Qué? ― Interrogué lo más mordaz que pude. Ella me miraba ceñuda.

― ¿Cómo qué «qué»? ― Dijo, indignada a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. ― ¿No vas a mirar el partido de tu hermana?

― Vega, no sé nada de fútbol ― le respondí de la manera más indiferente posible. No podía darme más igual.

Pero, de nuevo, la «señorita impulsos» me tomó fuerte de la muñeca y me haló hasta llevarme a la baranda. Otra cosa vino a mi mente de inmediato: Ya no me molesta que Vega me toque.

Si hubiese sido hace algunos años atrás, la hubiese arrojado escaleras abajo mientras le gritaba de la forma más burlista que no tenía derecho a siquiera rozarme, pero ahora era distinto, no me molestaba que lo hiciera, incluso, me había acostumbrado al tacto cálido de Vega.

Comenzó a hablar a la vez que me señalaba algunas cosas en el campo y, al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos, ya sabía cada una de las posiciones de cada jugador en el campo de juego, inclusive de su trabajo. No era difícil, simplemente antes no me había dedicado a prestarle atención como ahora. Las reglas fue lo más fácil de comprender, el fuera de juego o los saques de esquina, todo era fácil.

Bueno, se encargó de darme ejemplos llevados al mundo de las artes.

― Y tú hermana se encarga de hacer jugar a los demás.

― Es como una directora de orquesta.

― ¡Exacto! ― Me respondió, animada. No pude evitar sonreír ante su emoción, así que la disimulé desviando mi mirada al campo, justo en el momento en que Amber le indicaba a una chica que corriera a la vez que le daban el balón y, ella, con un leve toque de su talón, empujaba la pelota en dirección a la correlona que pasó veloz por su espalda, terminando la jugada en gol. ― ¡Gooool! ¡Qué gran jugada, Amber! ― Exclamó Vega.

Amber miró hacia nosotras, extrañada y por un momento comencé a creer que la voz de Vega era especial, nadie podía evitar escucharla… o tenía una brujería sobre los West. Mi hermana alzó la mano en señal de saludo y volvió su atención al juego.

No puedo decir que el resto del tiempo me aburrí, al contrario, disfrutar el partido con Tori fue lo más divertido que pude hacer en mucho tiempo. Incluso me vi gritándole al árbitro cuando pensaba que había sentenciado algo erróneo o cuando pateaban a mi hermana descaradamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que concedieran una falta muy cerca del área del equipo rival, la cual se encargó de cobrar Amber, convirtiéndolo en gol.

Gritamos eufóricas, nos abrazamos y dimos pequeños brincos de alegría. Me sorprendí al verme en esa situación, pero no me importó, así como no me importó que los demás nos vieran extrañados. No era su asunto y Vega y yo nos divertíamos.

Amber corrió hasta nosotras y celebró el gol haciendo unas tijeras con su diestra. Vega y yo reímos a carcajadas.

El partido terminó con una aplastante victoria de tres goles por cero a favor del equipo de mi hermana y, para celebrar, Vega fue a comprar tres helados mientras esperábamos a Amber, quién llegó primero.

― ¿Quién es tú amiga? ― Preguntó mientras arrojaba su mochila a un lado del asiento.

― Ya la conocerás.

― No importa, ya me gusta. Te hizo mirarme jugar.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, dibujando una sincera sonrisa ante el comentario del renacuajo, pero no hablamos más. Diez minutos después Vega apareció con tres botes de helado de mantecado con sirope de chocolate. Destrabé las puertas para que entrara y ésta lo hizo, entregándome uno de los envases y dejando el otro sobre el tablero de mi auto. Alcé una ceja al notar aquello.

― Creo que alguien no aguantó para el helado ― dijo, haciéndome voltear de inmediato para mirar a mi hermana durmiendo plácidamente sobre el asiento trasero.

* * *

><p>Bien, un capítulo más donde hago crecer más la relación de las prota, Jori puro en el más grande estado (?<p>

¿Qué les parecio Amber? ¿Les gustó esta pequeña aparición de la hermanita West? Espero opiniones de lo poquito que se vio. Y sí, abrá más Amber lueguín 3

Estos capítulos serán casi que autoconclusivos, ya que se basarán más que todo en la comedia y como va creciendo la relación de ambas. Necesito que eso pase para cuando le meta al drama de verdad (?)

Hoy tampoco agradeceré a individualmente a los que comentaron, porque sería caer en lo mismo, pero que sepan que les sigo agradeciendo mucho que me regalen un poquito de su tiempo en leerme, en serio ¡Gracias!

Espero sigan comentando, recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir con la historia y a los que aún no han hecho y solo pasan a leer, mal, muy mal o_ó Okno xD Pero si los invito a que me den su punto de vista, que es muy importante para mí ;3;

Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Vierneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!11!1 -grita como loquita-**

**Hoy es viernes y una nueva conti :3 ¿Querían conti, no? Yo sé que sí :(**

**Victorious (serie y personajes) no me pertenece. Ésta historia sí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_«Buenos días, Vega.»_

Tardé alrededor de media hora en enviarle ese estúpido mensaje a la estúpida de Vega. Di vueltas en mi cama tantas veces que las sábanas que cubrían mi colchón terminaron regadas por el piso y yo seguía tumbada boca arriba con mi Pearphone subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mi respiración mientras descansaba en mi pecho. Al final decidí enviárselo, solo era un mensaje de buenos días. Nunca hice algo así con Beck, el sabía que odio que me despierten y sabía que algo tan cursi como eso me molestaría el doble, además, Oliver no es tan cursi. Pero ahora, mi novia es, oficialmente, Vega, y a Vega le encantan todas estas cursilerías.

Mi celular no tardó ni cinco minutos en vibrar al recibir un mensaje y lo tomé perezosamente con mi diestra hasta llevarlo frente a mis ojos. Obviamente la respuesta de Victoria.

_«Jade? Hola? Ahm… buenos días?»_

¿¡Pero que mierda de respuesta es ésta!? ¿¡Me está interrogando o me está saludando!? Rodé mis ojos y arrojé mi teléfono hacia un costado haciéndolo rebotar en el colchón. Me levanté furiosa y me dirigí hasta el baño de mi cuarto, azotando la puerta tras de mí. Arrojé la poca ropa que vestía sobre la blanca baldosa del cuarto y me introduje de inmediato en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me relajara. En serio ser pareja de Vega por dos meses iba a ser difícil.

Al salir de la ducha fui directo hasta mi tocador para comenzar a embellecerme. Aprecié mi piel sonrojada por el calor de mi baño y me sonreí al espejo, intentando ensayar mis sonrisas cuando estuviera con Vega. No debía exagerar, tampoco es que un día para otro todo en mí era color de rosas, solo debía ser _menos _Jade, un poco ¿Por qué? Porque Vega no es Beck y no creo que a ella le agrade mucho que sea tan indiferente.

Me dirigí hasta mi closet para elegir la ropa que usaría el día de hoy, al final me decidí por un top negro ajustado, una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos desabotonada, un leggin negro y mis botas del mismo color. Arrojé la ropa sobre mi cama y saqué mi ropa interior del cajón y mientras abrochaba mi sostén, noté que la pantalla de mi Pearphone se encontraba iluminada con la leyenda de «Vega» escrito en él. Lo alcancé de inmediato por la curiosidad. Yo no le respondí.

_«No tienes que despertarme en las mañanas como la novia perfecta solo porque somos novias falsas»_

Maldita hija de… no respondí y volví a arrojar el celular, el cual volvió a rebotar y quedó peligrosamente al borde de la cama. Si se caía o algo, Vega me lo pagaría, es su culpa que lo arrojara.

No desayuné ya que, entre tanto pensar para enviar el estúpido mensaje –para nada– o no, se me hizo más tarde de lo normal. No es que me molestara llegar tarde a Hollywood Arts, pero el tráfico era exasperante. Arribé a la carretera y conduje rápidamente mientras en mi cabeza comenzaba a formarse una idea un poco peculiar: _Si a Vega le molesta que sea atenta con ella solo porque debemos ser novias falsas… creo que encontré mi nueva diversión con ella. _Sonreí el resto del camino ante aquella brillante idea.

Llegué a Hollywood Arts con cinco minutos de retraso y prácticamente corrí por los pasillos hasta alcanzar el aula de la clase de historia del cine, clase que compartía con Vega y el profesor me odiaba por alguna razón –no creo que tenga que ver el hecho de que siempre refuto sus «grandiosas» investigaciones. Si está errado, está errado–. Gruñí molesta al pasar frente a la máquina dispensadora de café, ni para eso tendría chance esta mañana, así que caminé a un ritmo rápido y molesto hasta mi salón. Abrí la puerta con fiereza y, al entrar, un vaso de café se posicionó frente a mí, evitándome el paso. Abrí mis párpados sorprendida y rápidamente seguí el brazo de piel canela que lo sostenía hasta encontrarme con Vega. Lo admito, eso me sorprendió, con lo de esta mañana, no pensé que ella también fuera atenta conmigo.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba actuando.

― Llega tarde, señorita West. Un minuto más y no la dejaba entrar ― exclamó el profesor con una sonrisa cínica. No le presté atención y me dirigí a Vega. La detallé un poco, buscando el moretón en su cuello. Pero apenas y se percibía con el montón de maquillaje en la zona y los mechones de cabello que caían en cascada.

Diablos.

― Gracias, _cosita_ ― le dije a la vez que me dirigía al asiento a su lado. ― Hoy me quedé dormida ―agregué mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi asiento y sorbía del vaso. Negro con dos de azúcar, Vega sabe como me gusta… raro.

Volteé de reojo con una expresión tímida, y la vi; sus orbes no cabían dentro de sus párpados de lo grande que los tenía y su boca formaba una perfecta «o» con sus finos y delicados labios. Inclusive podía notar un leve sonrojo en su piel chocolate. «cosita», esa será mi arma secreta.

El profesor interrumpió nuestro pequeño e íntimo momento al carraspear fuerte para que nuestra atención se posara en él. Idiota.

La clase prosiguió normal mientras Vega tomaba apuntes y yo… simplemente escuchaba. En realidad ya conocía de todo lo que hablaba y me había dado cuenta que esa podía ser otra excusa para molestar a mi «novia»: explicarle lo que no entendiera. Luego vería que me inventaba.

Salí del aula al notar que la morena ya se había marchado apenas sonó el timbre y le seguí el rastro hasta dar con ella al pie de las escaleras, hablando, con un chico, con Ryder Daniels; una furia se acrecentó muy dentro de mí a un paso tan acelerado que comencé a irradiarla por todos mis poros ¿Qué hacía ese imbécil aquí? ¿No se supone que se graduó el año pasado? ¿Y qué mierda hace Vega hablando con el idiota que jugó con ella? Caminé en un ademán de odio hasta alcanzarlos y, sin mediar palabra, tomé a Vega por la cintura con mi izquierda y la pegué a mí a la vez que le otorgaba mi mejor mirada de odio al tipo. Éste me miró confundido.

― ¿Algún problema, _cosita_? ― Pregunté haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con toda la intención de que el idiota la escuchara. Y así fue, el tipo casi se ahoga en su propia baba. Sonreí triunfante y giré mi rostro para mirar la segura expresión divertida de Vega… pero no, la idiota me miraba con una cara de confusión y reproche súper evidente.

¡Se está saliendo del personaje!

Le di un leve codazo para que recordara nuestro proyecto y pareció captarlo de inmediato. Al diablo el proyecto, no quiero a ese idiota cerca de Vega.

― No pasa nada, Jade, Ryder solo me saludaba ¿Sabías que Lane lo llamó para dar una charla de autoestima el viernes? ― Explicó y preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras volvía a mirar al idiota. Vega en serio es igual de idiota que él ¿Cómo le sonríe de esa forma después de lo que le hiso? Rodé mis ojos demostrando que no me interesaba y con mi mirada, le hice saber que no quería a ese imbécil rondando cerca de ella. Respondió con una mueca en sus labios la cual entendí como un _«¿Qué te pasa?»_

¿En serio? ¿Me pregunta que me pasa cuando está hablando con Ryder Daniels? ¿¡Qué le pasa a ella!?

― Bien, Tori… Jade ― dijo mi nombre casi balbuceando. Lo miré mordazmente. ― Voy a dónde Lane… ¿Entonces la semana que viene?

¿La semana que viene?

¿Qué hay la semana que viene? Después de ver la cara de ilusionado del tipo una incomodidad enorme comenzó a presionarme en el pecho. No sabía que era o por qué, ya no era simplemente odio, era como si la presencia de ese tipo de pronto comenzó a ser insoportable. En serio, no lo quería junto a Vega... junto a _mí_ Vega.

― Iremos ― dije, apretando más a Tori contra mí, el tipo volvió a dibujar una expresión de confusión. ― No pensarás que dejaré ir a mi novia contigo a una cita así como así ¿No?

― No es una cita, Jade ― dijo Vega mientras suspiraba, haciendo que mi vista pasara de Ryder a ella, confundida. ― Ryder me invitaba a ir con unos amigos a una fiesta en su casa, quiere… disculparse.

¿Disculparse? Claro, nada tiene que ver el hecho de que quiera salir con su igual de idiotas amigos a presumir que una de sus «victimas» volvía a aceptar salir con él. Te conozco, Daniels.

― Igual iremos ― repetí. Ella volvió a suspirar y el idiota no dijo más, simplemente un par de gestos y se marchó.

Caminamos juntas hasta el pasillo, una a la par de la otra y no sabía por qué, pero me sentí incómoda. Comencé a creer que Vega me reclamaría en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía, simplemente se movía a mi lado y esa situación comenzaba a desesperarme. Odio que las cosas no salgan como las espero.

Al pasar por el armario del conserje, la tomé con rudeza por la muñeca y la jalé dentro, una vez más.

― ¿Sabes? Un «Vega» y un gesto con los ojos bastaría con hacerme saber que quieres que entre aquí ― dijo mientras sobaba su muñeca izquierda con su diestra.

― Me gusta tener el control ― le respondí sarcástica.

― Nunca lo has perdido ― me devolvió. No entendí muy bien que quiso decir con aquello y su gesto de voltear la mirada me confundió más. No le presté mucha atención y me dispuse a decirle algo sobre el idiota, abrí mi boca, pero me interrumpió. ― ¿En serio irás conmigo a lo de Ryder?

― Por supuesto que iré ― le respondí lo más mordaz que pude y salí del armario. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de que Vega mencionara su nombre, me cabreaba y, la próxima semana, me encargaría de que ese nombre no fuera pronunciado más por los labios de mi chica.

― ¡Jade! ¡Te estoy llamando! ― No sé si tenía rato llamándome, no me importaba, yo estaba debatiendo conmigo misma las formas mas crueles de hacer ridiculizar a Ryder. Vega invadió mi espacio personal y se arrodilló frente a mí, quedando a la misma altura de mi cuerpo sentado en el suelo, recostado de mi casillero. No había clases y no tenía nada que hacer. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres mi novia, no mi jefa, no puedes decirme que con quién salir y con quién no!

― ¿Te he prohibido que fueras a la estúpida fiesta del maldito imbécil que jugó contigo?

― No, pero te pusiste como una loca ― los ojos de Vega iban entre irritados y confundidos. Supuse que se debatía entre la rabia por mi forma de actuar y el por qué actuaba así ¿Por qué actuaba así? Ni yo lo sabía, pero así todo mi ser mi impulsaba actuar y así he reaccionado siempre. Cuando algo me impulsa a hacer algo lo hago y en este momento el impulso era: Aleja a Tori de Ryder. No me importaba si la lastimaban de nuevo, solamente _no_ quería que lo hicieran. ― ¡Y no le digas así! ― espetó, defendiéndolo del insulto anteriormente dicho por mí ¿En serio? ¿Es malditamente en serio? Está defendiendo a Ryder Daniels… no, no puedo con ella.

Unos cuantos balbuceos más salieron de su hocico, balbuceos que ni llegué a escuchar ya que la ira comenzó a darme sordera o simplemente quise evitar oír. Sinceramente, por mi cabeza pasaban muchas formas de callarla; desde clavarle las tijeras en la garganta o tomar su lengua y cortársela, pero ninguna me parecía tan efectiva –y desquiciada– como la que se formó al final, llegando como una gigantesca bola de nieve llevándose a las otras.

Así que la besé.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí un cap nuevo, espero les guste.<p>

¿Les gustó? Review!

¿No les gustó? Review!

¿Nunca ponen review? Review!

Sé que jodo con esto, pero no saben CUANTO inspira, emociona y motiva seguir con las historias. En el primer cap me cree unas expectativas bien grandes al recibir tantos mensajes, pero estos han bajado, y eso pone triste a la Ash :'( (?)

Ahora, una preguntita que me ha carcomido la cabeza un tiempito... ¿Los caps se le hacen muy cortos? ¿O están bien? Es que, leyendo otros fics que para mí son perfectos, veo que los capítulos son más largos... mucho mas largos (?) Así que... eso, espero me digan (:

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, por ustedes sigo! Y no habrá más agradecimiento individual hasta que no vea más de 10 reveiws en un cap (?) Okno


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ooooooooooooootro capítulo más. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero las fiestas y la cosa, ya saben (?) Talbién quiero desearles una !Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que hayan sido buenos este año y le hayan traído los regalon que querían 3 -solo le trajeron carbón- ;-;**

**Bueno, equiz, no necesitan saber de mi desdicha. (?) Aquí el siguiente cap, espero les guste :3**

**PD: Les dejo este link watch?v=FQK155btf00 qué es la canción que hay en el cap con sub en español, para que la escuchen cuando suene e imaginen a Jade cantando eso, estan omfg :Q_ (?)**

**Aclaración: Victorious no es mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Si algo he aprendido en estos años estudiando con Vega, es que a ella le encantan las cursilerías; tomarse de las manos, abrazos en lugares públicos, que la acurruquen cuando tiene frío o que un brazo protector la rodee cuando tiene miedo. Ella se vuelve la chica más melosa y boba cuando hacen eso; arruga su nariz de una forma bastante curiosa y sus mejillas siempre mantienen un leve sonrojo que contrastan de una forma muy… _llamativa_ con su piel canela tan _apetecible. _Normalmente regala miradas con un brillo cautivador en sus orbes color café tan adictivos y muestra su sonrisa perfecta a su «amado».

Pero ésta vez no tiene un amado, tiene de novia a Jade West.

A mí no me gustan las cursilerías.

Sin embargo, en estos días me he dado cuenta de que a Vega le incomoda cualquier muestra de afecto de ese tipo proveniente de mí. No es que lo haga, pero a veces intento _sobreactua_r un poco, como lo hacía con Beck. Pero a ella no parece gustarle; se ruboriza en exceso, evita mirarme a los ojos–cosa que no me gusta. Sus ojos se han vuelto como el café más fino. Hasta en lo adictivo–, juguetea con sus dedos de la forma más infantil posible o simplemente me ignora. Y todo fue después de aquel beso que le di en la escuela.

Y me gusta que esté así.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, siempre había visto a Vega, más allá de tenerla como una molestia, como una amiga y nada más. Nunca la medí con la misma vara con que mido a alguien que puede tener otro tipo de acercamiento conmigo, una posible «conquista» o algo así. Siempre me pareció bonita, debo admitirlo, pero desde que el idiota de Sikowitz nos colocó en esta situación y el haber durado todos estos días fingiendo ser algo más, la perspectiva de Victoria ha cambiado en mí. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que no molestaría tener algo con ella. No una relación, por Dios, no soportaría ser realmente novia de Vega, pero un juguete nuevo… tal vez.

Y eso lo vería hoy.

Es fin de semana de karaoke en el Nozu y todos nos reunímos aquí para pasar un día «agradable». Éste lugar nunca me pareció del todo agradable, pero la música no era solo pop sin sentido como el que colocan en todos los lugares y debo admitir que la ambientación también es muy buena. Además, tiene un plus; aquí fue mi primera cita con Vega y por eso nunca me negaba a asistir.

En nuestra mesa habían muchos platos con rolles de sushi y camarón en diferentes salsas que Robbie y André devoraban como si mañana se acabara el mundo mientras mirábamos a Cat cantar Candy man sobre el escenario. Beck estaba cruzado de brazos frente a nosotras con el ceño fruncido y su mirada puesta a su lado derecho. Supongo que alguien le habrá ganado a su presa. Y Vega se encontraba a mi lado, atrapada por mi brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. Su rostro parecía haber cambiado de pigmentación para siempre ya que su rubor no desaparecía ni aumentaba –aunque creí imposible que aumentara más–. Sus orbes se mantenían fijos como faros sobre algo que solo ella consideraba interesante en nuestra mesa, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a Cat ni su presentación, y sus manos se encontraban rígidas bajo el mantel. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, lo podía sentir ¿Cómo podía sentirlo? No, no era por el agarre, era porque todo su brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Sí, me estaba agarrando una _boob_.

Yo lo sabía, Beck lo sabía, Robbie lo sabía, Harris lo sabía ¡Todos en el lugar lo sabían! Y esa era mi idea, incomodar a Vega. Mi mandíbula comenzaba a entumecerse por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para no reír burlistamente a carcajadas, así que solo sonreía cínicamente a cualquiera que nos mirara, por que muchas personas nos estaban mirando. Para mayor tortura de Vega, el lugar estaba a reventar.

El R&B que interpretaba Cat llegó a su fin y la pelirroja bajó dando brinquitos hasta nuestra mesa, se sentó junto a Harris y Saphiro y atrapó una botella de agua con su diestra y dio un gran sorbo. Sonrió a todos con euforia luego de beber, esperando adulaciones.

Attention Whore.

― ¡Estuviste genial, rojita! ― Exclamó Harris mientras envolvía a Cat entre sus brazos.

― Muy bien, Cat ― le dijo Robbie tímidamente y las carcajadas de su títere comenzaron a sonar de inmediato. Nunca superaré el trauma psicológico de ese chico.

Beck no dijo nada y Valentine no pareció esperar nada de él por la actitud tan estúpida que traía desde que apareció, así que su vista se dirigió a Vega y a mí. Iba a decir algo ya que su boca se abrió un par de veces, pero las palabras no salieron. Entrecerró sus ojos en nuestra dirección unos cuantos segundos y yo hice lo mismo. Dio un respingo al notarlo, pero eso no evitó que ella esbozara una risa infantil ¿De qué se reía?

― Jade ― me nombró entre risas y yo estuve a punto de insultarla, pero no me dejó hacerlo ― estás sonrojada por abrazar a Tori ― agregó tomando a la vez que tomaba la cola de cabella que peinaba su cabello para cubrir su rostro.

¿Qué?

Fruncí el ceño y noté como Vega alzaba su rostro para mirarme y, al instante, esa sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrojada cara, haciendo que mi razón se esfumara por un instante. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y eso no era permitido para Jade West, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La muy imbécil de Cat le había dado el control remoto a Vega para que tomara las riendas, debía aceptarlo, esa estúpida sonrisa me estaba afectando al igual que sus ojos. Aunque sus ojos de verdad son adictivos… como el café.

Intenté decir algo, pero no pude, ahí estaba esa sonrisa bloqueándome y supe que mi agarre estaba aflojando, ya que la sentí moverse en mi pecho. Ya no estaba rígida. Maldije mentalmente y escudriñé su rostro en busca de alguna vulnerabilidad, pero no había nada. Solo estaba ella formando una gran sonrisa con sus finos labios…

Sus labios.

El recuerdo del beso galopó como caballo desbocado por mi cabeza; suaves, finos, sabor a frutas, gentiles y siempre te dejan con ganas de más… aunque no quieras. Así que mi mirada dejó sus iris color café y se posaron en sus labios. Los estudié unos cuantos segundos y me incliné muy cerca de su rostro; no le di tiempo a reaccionar. No pudo voltear ni ceñir su boca, solamente tuvo que recibir mi acción sin protestar.

Así que la mordí.

Sentí la suavidad de sus labios entrar en mi boca y dejé que mi mordida hiciera su trabajo en su piel. Saboreé un poco su labial con la lengua cuando estaba presa por la fuerza de mi dentadura y percibí como la rigidez volvió como un relámpago a su anatomía.

Sí, se podía poner _aún_ más roja.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos me miraban y su boca se congeló mientras estaba entreabierta. Parecía muda. Le obsequié una sonrisa triunfante y me levanté directo hasta el escenario rodeando nuestra mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Hasta mis amigos parecían escépticos a que yo haya hecho eso. Sí, escépticos y… ¿Molesto? Beck me miró pasar con el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula claramente apretada. La verdad no sabía que le pasaba a Oliver. Él estaba claro que esto podría pasar, además, estamos actuando ¿Verdad?

No le presté más atención y caminé de la manera más seductora que mis caderas y piernas me permitieron y subí al escenario. Me acerqué al chico que controlaba la consola de sonido y me incliné para susurrarle al oído la canción que quería cantar y me aseguré que nadie leyera mis labios al cubrirlos con mi izquierda. El sujeto me miró cómplice, pero no dijo más. Apretó unos cuantos botones de la computadora y se acercó al micrófono al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la guitarra comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

― Prepárense para escuchar a Jade West cantando ¡Gogerous Nightmare! ― Exclamó justo al instante en que yo debía entrar. El tipo es buen animador, no podía negarlo.

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated, let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away_

_The Scape, the scape, the scape_

Noté como las personas comenzaron a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música y como otros empezaron a bailar en el centro del local. Algunos otros solo miraban expectantes como las palabras salían de mi las labios y es que estaba intentando verme lo más provocativa posible con mis expresiones corporales y de un momento a otro volteé a mirar a Vega, quién me observaba con sus hermosos orbes color café abiertos de par en par. Le di una sonrisa pícara y percibí como se tensó al instante.

_It's the way that you talk?_

_It's causing me to freak_

_And it's the way that you laugh?_

_That makes my hear beat_

_And it's the way that you kiss?_

_It's gotta be the way that you take_

Mantuve la vista en la de ella mientras decía cada palabra, cada oración, y le sonreía, como si estuviera enumerando cada una de esas situaciones como nuestras. Aunque si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, cada una de esas situaciones cabían perfectamente en nuestra relación: Su forma de hablarme muchas veces me hacían perder la cordura, su sonrisa comenzaba a afectarme a niveles que jamás creía podía hacerlo y la forma en que me correspondió el beso aquella vez… solo ella sabe como hacerlo.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Oh damn it never let this feeling go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

No sé que pasó, pero en lo que terminó la canción, me encontré en el medio del escenario observando a Vega. Mi pecho bajaba y subía por la entrega que tuve en el escenario, ni yo esperaba sentirme tan agitada, pero no importaba, porque ahí estaba ese brillo extraño en los iris cafés de la lindura morena sentada en aquella mesa…

El resto pareció desaparecer un instante en el que sentí que solo existíamos ella y yo; yo sonriéndole con mi típica expresión superior, cínica y egocéntrica. Ella regalándome la mas hermosa curvatura que sus labios me podían dar y, de un momento a otro, sentí la necesidad de bajar del escenario y fundir mis labios con los suyos. Un hambre muy extraño por su boca me invadía cada vez más.

¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Vega y, sino fuera por los carraspeos constantes de Beck y André y la risilla idiota de Cat, la hubiera besado ahí mismo. Mis ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hasta los de Vega, sentía la curiosidad de ver su reacción y, a pesar de ser la misma de siempre, era la que esperaba… y gustaba; sus párpados estaban abiertos lo más que podían y sus labios estaban entre abiertos, temblando ante el posible contacto. De un momento a otro sentí su agitada respiración chocar con mi rostro, causándome cosquillas y entrecortando la mía.

Diablos.

Me reincorporé de inmediato y le regalé mi más burlona y cínica sonrisa a Vega y me senté. Tomé el refresco en mi mesa y le di un largo sorbo mientras estudiaba a todos los presentes en la mesa… y seguían igual. Sorprendidos y Beck molesto… me da igual. Voltee a ver de reojo a Vega y seguía igual, parecía una estatua.

― ¿Qué pasa, cosita? ― Le pregunté con una expresión tímida. Obviamente estaba actuando.

Dio un respingo como si estuviera saliendo de un letargo y miró a todos lados como si no recordara donde estaba. No pude evitar soltar una leve risilla ante su reacción. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un tierno puchero mientras volvía su vista al escenario. Su rostro aún estaba tan rojo que se veía graciosa.

― ¿No te gustó la canción de Jade, Tori? Estoy segura de que era para ti.

Gracias, Cat.

― Est… estuvo muy linda, saben que Jade canta muy lindo…

Cada día disfruto más esto.

* * *

><p>AGRADECIMIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS<p>

Fan a ciegas: Sep, muerte a Ryder owo (?) Okno, pero si será medio hdp en mi fic, volverá a aparecer.

nunzio guerrero: Eres mi lector mas constante 33 muchas gracias por leerme tanto, pronto me pasaré por el tuyo y te dejaré mi mensajito :3

Sep, los celos ya comienzan a salir hohoho ~

Vizho: Qué crueles son en tu familia, dejarte sin mi fic e-é (?) Okno, muchas gracias por volver, se le extrañaba ;o;

Alondra-Chan NHyNF: Sí, la forma de caller de Jade es épica. (?) Hahaha espero éste cap también te guste.

Guest: Sorry, pero yo no estoy de vacas :/ trabajo, soy niña gande :B (?) Okno. Sep, habrá lemon, pero no taaaaan seguido, pero cuando haya, será intenso. Así calma plz~

mica: Sep, a esta altura ya comienza a confundirse la pobre xD Pero aún le falta, así que sigan leyendo~

Vien: Aish ;/; que me sonrojas. Espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leerme 3

nati: Seguiréee tranquilaaaaa xD

julia: me alegra mucho que te guste, espero leerte mas seguido c:

Chikane12: Me alegra que te encatara Amber xD Es como una mini yo en personalidad, así que es como mi alter ego (?) Okno, pero metí muchos de mis gustos en ella xD

Marilinn: Me alegra mucho que vaya gustando xD Como Jade te va pareciendo muy suave, aquí le metí un poquito más de acción (?) Espero seguir leyendote mas seguido 3

CheshireMegurine: abachos de osos foryu mi niña! (?) No lo he leído, de hecho, ni lo encuentro (?) Pero meh xD Espero seguir leyéndote, joder, no me abandones ;oo;

Mart: Espero poder seguir leyendote en la caja de comentarios, la opinión de todos es muy importante para mí u-u

Pauly Vega: No importa que no tengas! Solo di lo que sea (?) Espero poder leerte pronto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo 3

luna: ¿Qué pasha que no te he visto másh? o3ó (?) Okno, espero verte pronto xD Gracias por leerme.

Bants: Muchas gracias por leerme, quisiera saber tu opinión de los demás caps. Beshos y abashos 3

MookieRoo: Romeo, Romeo ¿Dónde estás, que no te veo? -pose dramática(?)- Okno solo que se le extraña por acá :'(

OK SE ACABARON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

**Ahora, Espero el cap le haya gustado, se nos jué de rumba el clan y salió otro jorimoment por parte de Jade que poco a poco va cayéndo en su propio juego la muy tontita (?) Pero eso es lo que queremos x3**

**También les tengo un aviso. Estoy escribiendo otra historia, más larga y tal vez un poco más... ¿Serie? Qué esta, vamos, que Shears and Moments es mucha comedia xD Así que si quieren leerla, estén pendiente de mis próximas caps, que andaré dando avisos por ahí c:**

**Los quiero, abashoooos y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ;o;**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Qué hay gente!? Feliz año nuevo! \*-*/ Espero que lo hayan pasado tan genial como NO me la pasé yo :v -estuvo enferma y ni de fiesta pudo salir, además de otras cosas que la pusieron emo- **

**Comienzo de año, nuevo cap, espero les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no es mío, ya quisiera yo :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

La semana a pasado normal, Vega y yo seguimos actuando como pareja, todos en nuestro grupo han lanzado indirectas muy directas de que nuestra actuación no parece una actuación de lo buena que es. Sobretodo de Beckett, quién aprendió el sarcasmo de la mejor. Sin embargo, a mí no me afectan sus tonterías de ex novio celoso, mucho menos la curiosidad de Cat y la aparente lucidez de Robbie de darse cuenta de que de verdad quiero llegar a gustarle a Vega. Si, entre semana decidí que de verdad quería gustarle a Vega, después de aquel beso, me di cuenta que es realmente gay y eso era una manera más de joderle la vida.

Y de nuevo, todo en mi cabeza se reducía a eso: El beso. No sé por que lo hice, pero en aquel momento me pareció la única opción. Simplemente me incliné hacia ella y presioné mis labios contra los suyos con rudeza, incluso intentando lastimarla, pero por obviedad no podía. Al principio noté como se congeló, estática y tensa, luego sentí como su boca comenzó a moverse despacio y, por inercia o naturalidad, los míos hicieron lo mismo. No duró más de cinco segundos. Pero la suavidad de su boca, la calidez de su aliento y el sabor a frutas de su lápiz labial aún retumban en mi cabeza. Y llegué a la conclusión; Vega es una gran besadora.

Beck se sentó a mi lado en el Asfalto, supongo aprovechando que, por primera vez en varios días, Vega no estaba a mi lado. ― Te estás llevando mejor con Tori, Jade. ― Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar dibujada en su cara.

― Actúo, Beck ― respondí mordaz sin siquiera mirarlo. Él volvió a reír.

― Te conozco, Jade, no actúas. _En serio_ te gusta la compañía de Tori ― volvió a afirmar. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero volvió a hablar. ― Sin embargo, como te conozco, no creo que esto sea de gratis ¿Qué planeas hacerle a Tori? ― El cabrón me conoce más de que lo quería, la verdad.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerle algo a Vega?

― Que parece que, aparte de aprender artes, tu único propósito de venir a Hollywood Arts es molestarla.

― No exageres, Oliver.

― No lo hago, y la verdad, siempre se me ha hecho curioso eso… ― dijo mientras su voz se volvía un hilo apagado, como si pensara o recordara algo. Se quedó en silencio por un instante, descolocándome. ― ¿Sabes? Antes no quería indagar en eso ¿Por qué Jade presta tanta atención a alguien que dice odiar? ― Preguntó al infinito, como si rememorara una escena de él en su intimidad. Bufé molesta, pero no se inmutó. ― Pero ahora, si descubro algo que me podría desagradar, no tendría caso.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― No eres tonta y sabes lo que quiero decir, Jade ― me contestó colocándose de pie. Sonrió mientras posaba su diestra en mi hombro y miraba en dirección a la entrada del Asfalto, llevé mi mirada al mismo lugar. Vega venía caminado junto a André, muy sonrientes entre sí mientras se abrazaban torpemente. Sentí la risa de Beck muy cerca en mi oído izquierdo y en ese instante descubrí que mi mandíbula estaba tensa. Me removí en mi asiento tratando de suavizar mis facciones. Maldito Beck y su estúpida boca. ―Ahí viene tú _amor._

Y, al instante, sentí como aquella última palabra la dijo totalmente llena de ira.

Giré para golpearlo, pero él ya se encontraba varios pasos lejos de mi alcance, encaminándose hacia una rubia de primer año. Pobres estúpidas niñas, caer en las garras de Beck por faldas calientes.

― Parece que el Bade amigos se llevan bien ― dijo André y, al instante, mi mirada asesina se posó en él, intimidándolo. Volví a removerme en mi asiento, intentando calmarme al notar mi forma de actuar, sin embargo, Vega habló…

― ¿Qué? ¿También te pondrás celosa de André? ― _Maldita mujer _pensé al instante. André abrió sus orbes de par en par y yo fulminé el rostro de Vega con mi mirada. El moreno rodaba sus ojos entre ella y yo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, pero al final no se atrevió y solo hundió su rostro en su almuerzo. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los tres y Vega notó que fue su culpa, lo noté en sus ojos suplicantes por perdón. Sentí que esa era la señal para hablar.

― Paso por ti a las a las 8.

― Me parece bien.

― ¿Saldrán en una cita? ― André preguntó, atreviéndose a hablar de nuevo y nos miró expectantes y confundido.

― No, es una fiesta a la cual Ryder me invitó y Jade se autoinvitó ― respondió ella dirigiendo su mirada a su ensalada.

― ¿Ryder? ― Preguntó Harris y pude notar como casi se muerde la lengua al nombrarlo. Al menos no soy la única que se acuerda de lo que hiso.

― Sí, y Vega aceptó ir ― espeté, demostrándole a André la confianza de saber que no era el único molesto y alejando el repentino disgusto que sentí al verlo. ― Pero iré con ella, voy a cuidar a mi novia ― me aseguré de que Harris escuchara, dejándole claro que la cuidaría.

― No sé si estará peor.

Maldito.

El día pasó sin nada de relevancia. Cat hiso un puchero y pataleó al saber que ni Vega ni yo estaríamos con ellos en la noche en Nozu y André seguía hablando con Tori, intentándola convencerla de que él debía ir. Gracias a dios Vega se negó rotundamente.

Mi atuendo fue demasiado normal como para ir a una fiesta; un jean negro un poco desgastado en las rodillas, unas botas de cuero y tacón negra, una blusa de escote violeta y una chaqueta negra. Los accesorios a juego dieron el último toque a mi vestimenta. Tomé las llaves de mi mesa de noche una pequeña billetera que fácilmente cabía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No me molesté en avisar que saldría, a nadie, ya que mi padre no estaría esta noche.

Me encaminé a casa de Vega con rapidez y toqué la bocina un par de veces. Escuché los chillidos de Trina al verme parada frente a su casa y sonreí a la idea de que seguro pensó venía a asesinarla. Vega la calmó y salió por la puerta; me di el tiempo de admirarla mientras taconeaba en dirección con el vaivén típico de sus caderas al caminar; vestía una blusa negra de manga corta y detalles en plateado, un jean gris claro y tacones negros. Sus aretes, cadena y pulseras de plata combinaban perfectamente. No sé en que momento pasó, pero me perdí en ella, se veía estupendamente bien, sexy, a pesar de no llevar el típico vestidito de «vengo a demostrarle al idiota lo que se perdió». Se veía casual, pero… wow, sexy.

― Weeeessst ― dijo, alargando apropósito las letras y chasqueando sus dedos para llamar mi atención. Ni me di cuenta cuando pasó por delante del auto. Destrabé las puertas y ella abordó, sentándose en el asiento de cuero. Volteó su rostro en mi dirección y me miró con su sonrisa característica.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada, te ves bien.

― Uhum.

― ¿No me dirás que me veo bien?

― ¿Debo?

― No, pero… ugh, olvídalo ― dijo rindiéndose, formando un leve puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Sonreí con sinceridad.

― No te ves tan mal ― dije encendiendo el motor y no dándole chance de decir nada.

La música se podía escuchar, inclusive, a tres cuadras antes de llegar a la dirección indicada. No podía creer lo molesto y descerebrados que podían ser ciertos universitarios. Estacioné lo más alejado posible que pude. Si algo a algún imbécil se le daba por pelearse, que fuera lo más lejos de mi ni niño.

Entramos a la casa y, como si se tratase de leonas contra alguna presa, los imbéciles se nos acercaron de inmediato. Los alejé a todos con comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces y llevé a Vega hasta unas sillas que se encontraban cerca de la mesa donde se podían observar diferentes botellas de alcohol, refrescos y agua junto a una gran hielera y una nevera abarrotada de cerveza y más hielo. Busqué un par de vasos y los llené de refresco. Yo no bebería, conducía y no creo que Vega esté acostumbrada al alcohol. Me giré para ir a donde la dejé y la rabia volvió a mí; ahí estaba Daniels, hablando con Vega y dándole una cerveza _abierta _que ella tomó gustosa y dio un sorbo. Maldita sea. Caminé con largas zancadas hasta llegar a donde ellos y me situé delante de Victoria.

― Vega ― la llamé captando su atención. Ryder me miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Jade, Ryder me presentará a unos amigos, ya vuelvo ― dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, la muy idiota se fue detrás de él sin dejarme decir nada. Me senté de mala gana y tiré el refresco que traía para ella. El mío lo bebí de un trago y al instante fui por otro, sirviéndolo con brusquedad; sentía la garganta seca y un mal estar incómodo creciendo en mi pecho al instante. Bufé molesta al recordar la charla con Beck, el muy idiota se había metido en mi cabeza con sus insinuaciones, pero, si solo eran insinuaciones, suposiciones de él ¿Por qué algo me revolvía el estómago cuando veía las escaleras por las cuales Vega se había ido? Negué con mi cabeza y apreté mi mandíbula ¿Y si de verdad el imbécil estaba arrepentido? Una angustia inexplicable se alojó en mis entrañas, como un vacío infinito y un nudo se acomodó en mi garganta. Intenté servir otro trago de refresco pero, al sentir que el líquido no caía, miré la botella vacía en mis manos y las otras tres regadas por el piso.

Gracias a dios no era alcohol.

Caí en cuenta que al menos una hora había pasado desde que Vega se fue y, pensando lo… ¿Peor? Comencé a caminar sin ánimos hasta la salida. La multitud de gente se amontonaba, bailando cuales monos en celo e impedían mi libre tránsito. Gruñí molesta a la vez que empujé unos cuantos, pero el colmo fue cuando alguien se colgó de mi cuello, abrazándome por la espalda. Me giré con brusquedad, dispuesto a golpear a quién quiera que fuera, pero me encontré con los ojos color café más hermosos que había visto… hasta que caí en cuenta que se trataba de Vega.

― Jaaaadeeey― dijo alargando molestamente las letras de mi nombre, sin embargo, la preocupación aumentó al detallarla completamente; apenas se podía mantener en pie, estaba ebria… o drogada. De inmediato, la imagen de Ryder dándole la bebida a Tori llegó a mi cabeza…

Lo voy a matar.

Pensé en matarlo ahí mismo, en su casa, frente a sus amigos. Sería el crimen perfecto. Pero Vega hacía cada vez más fuerza contra mí, intentando mantenerse. La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, ayudándola.

― ¿Cómo estás, novia mía? ― Volvió a hablar y quería responderle, quería decirle lo enfadada que estaba con ella por ser como es, quería gritarle, pero no pude, porque una silueta salió de entre las demás danzantes.

― ¿Tori?

En ese instante sentí que lo que yo sentía no se podía llamar ira, esto estaba un par de niveles más arriba.

― ¿Qué quierees? ¿No ves que estoy con mi novia?

― Me dijiste que no era tú novia.

― Mentí ― respondió y alzó su rostro para besarme, pero trastabilló y sus labios cayeron en mi cuello, causándome un escalofrío al contacto con la suavidad de su boca.

Me la llevé, dejando al imbécil solo e intentando crear la escena en mi cabeza de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y en como me vengaría de ese infeliz. Sin embargo, me vi obligada a dejar mis planes de venganza y posar la atención que el conducir me dejaba libra en Vega, quién venía semi inconsciente recostada de mi hombro. Frené un poco abrupto al percatarme de que casi me salto un semáforo en rojo y vi como su cuerpo de echó hacia delante, amenazando con golpearse la frente con el tablero. Suspiré, Vega no se pone el cinturón en mi auto por órdenes mías; _Ni borracha deja de intentar molestarme lo menos posible. _Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

Una encrucijada se formó en mi mente, pero decidí que camino tomar casi de inmediato. No podía llevarla a su casa en ese estado; no solamente tenía que aguantarme los berrinches de su insoportable hermana, debía aguantarme a sus padres. Así que decidí llevarla a casa de mi madre, donde dormiría hoy por el viaje de papá. Sabía que mi madre no preguntaría, al menos no esta noche y me daría mi espacio.

Y así fue.

― ¿Segura que tienes todo bajo control, Jadey?

― Si, Mamá, solo debe dormir ― le respondí y agradecí internamente que no preguntara más.

La llevé hasta mi habitación pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro y llevando el peso de ambas escaleras arriba. La arrojé literalmente sobre la cama, pero la muy idiota se aferró en el último momento de mi cuello, haciéndome caer con ella. Podía admirar a la perfección sus orbes color café desde la posición y sentir el temblor de su cuerpo bajo el mío. Ella aún mantenía firme su agarre en mi cuello y mi mirada no se movía de la suya. Por un momento noté como sus orbes amenazaban con dejar salir algunas lagrimas por los vidriosos de éstos y sentí, de nuevo, una angustia terrible dentro de mí.

― ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí como quería hacerlo Ryder, Jade? ― Soltó sin más con una voz un poco apagada y sarcástica y por un momento sentí de nuevo que las ganas de matar me invadieron al confirmar mi sospecha, pero me contuve, no era momento para eso. Abrí mis ojos ya que había elevado mi rostro cuando el instinto asesinó arribó y rápidamente volví a encontrarme con sus orbes chocolates.

― Yo no soy una cobarde ― dije sin más y aprecié esa hermosa –pero temblorosa por el momento– sonrisa adornar su rostro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. ― Dios, eres tan gay, Vega.

― Tú también eres gay ― respondió, haciendo un leve puchero. Volví a reír ante su reacción y ella hizo lo mismo al instante.

Bipolar.

Le quité los zapatos, el pantalón y la blusa, dejándola en ropa interior y le presté una sudadera negra de mi guarda ropa. Yo hice lo mismo y me metí en la cama por pedido de ella. Me acosté de espalda a su cuerpo y pude escucharla sollozar levemente, pero no volteé. No sabía que hacer.

― Jade ― me llamó y yo di un pequeño respingo, nerviosa.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Si te pido algo no te molestas?― Preguntó con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, aún así, me molestó. Ya está preguntando en primer lugar ¿No? Sin embargo, me guardé mis sarcasmos.

― Solo pregunta, Vega ― le dije. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en los que de verdad pensé se había quedado dormida.

― ¿Podrías… besarme otra vez?

Y la pregunta me cayó como agua helada. Giré a verla a cerciorarme si se trataba de alguna broma. Si lo era, juro que la golpearía, pero no; se encontraba con la vista en sus pies y sus manos al frente jugaban entre sí. Busqué su mirada y solo noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas bronceadas. No sé que tenía Vega esta noche, pero la veía simplemente… hermosa.

Me incliné un poco y llevé mi izquierda hacia su mejilla, sintiéndola fría, así que comencé a acariciar su piel con mi pulgar, haciendo movimientos desiguales. Me acerqué más a ella, notando como cerraba sus ojos y entreabría sus labios. No dudé más; terminé de cortar la distancia entre ambas y dejé que mi boca absorbiera su cálida respiración, fundiendo nuestros labios en un tierno, pausado, pero necesitado beso. La suavidad de sus movimientos era relajante, tan dulce que podría volverme adictiva a esto sino lo paraba cuando debía… y definitivamente, éste no era el momento. Me dejé llevar, moviendo mis labios a su ritmo, ritmo que poco a poco fue disminuyendo… hasta quedarse totalmente quieta. Dejé de percibir movimiento alguno y abrí mis párpados para inspeccionarla.

Vega se quedó dormida mientras nos besábamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por el momento. Créanme cuando les digo que estoy trabajando en los capítulos más largos, intentando detallar mas las cosas pero bleh xD soy mala para eso (?) Igual espero que se vea un leve cambio a partir del cap 10 en adelante en cuanto a longitud o_ó<strong>

**Referente a lo que le comenté de la otra historia, ya tengo el primer capítulo redactado, pero no lo subiré aún. Seguiré escribiendo hasta tener varios capítulos adelantados, así también le doy chance a ésta historia a que se desarrolle más :)**

**Y... ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Odian a Ryder? ¿Quieren que vuelva a salir? ¿Quieren que lo mate? Okno, eso último no. **

**Recuerden que me pueden decir todo lo que quieran, aquí hay libertad de expreción, carajo! (?)**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias, recuerdan que sus comentarios me inspriran a seguir escribiendo, andele 3**

**Hasta la semana que viene :33**

**¡Ya son 50 reviews! /o/**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Agradecimientos a: Ultear Milkovich, FateTakamachi, Cheshire Megurine (éste es por x2, si vi tu otro reveiw xD), Lemb-20, fan a ciegas, nunzio Guerrero**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece u_ú**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

El frío rápidamente se acentuó en mi piel, haciéndome levantar mi mirada hasta el ventanal de mi alcoba y notar como las gotas acuosas golpeaban en estampida contra mi ventana. Cerré los ojos y suspiré gustosa, acurrucándome en mi cama y dándome un cálido abrazo junto a mis sábanas, sin embargo, al instante abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando en mi mente sonó un «click» que me hizo recordar quién se encontraba, no solo en mi cuarto, sino en mi cama.

Me levanté con prudencia para evitar despertarla y la vi envuelta de pies a cabeza con mis sábanas. Vega aún no despertaba y agradecía eso. Caminé hasta el baño mientras estiraba mis brazos para quitar la pereza de mi ser y, de una forma más rápida de la normal, limpié mi rostro y cepillé mi boca. Volví a la habitación cuando me sentí más despierta y noté que seguía en la misma posición. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche y vi que apenas marcaban las siete y treinta y tres de la mañana.

Maldita seas, Vega, además de ser sábado, apenas y pude dormir por tu culpa.

Bajé hasta la cocina y saludé a mi madre quién se encontraba preparando hotcakes y el resto de desayuno para cuatro, sí, Vega desayunaría con nosotras. Me serví mi café y luego de comentarle a mí madre que la señorita perfección se encontraba dormida y decirle que luego le explicaría todo, volví a subir a mi cuarto, sentándome en el puff frente a mi cama para degustar de mi bebida caliente. Al poco rato noté como el bulto de sábanas en mi colchón comenzaba a revolverse y dos manos se asomaron sobre uno de los extremos de la gruesa sábana y la bajaban con cautela descubriendo un par de ojos café con el ceño fruncido; noté como rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro con una expresión analítica, escudriñando el sitio donde se encontraba. Intenté no reír y mantenerme en el silencio más profundo posible. Poco a poco se levantó viendo hasta la ventana y percibí como parecía decir con su mirada que algo no cuadraba ahí. Obvio, la ventana de su cuarto está bloqueada por un árbol.

Y volteó a verme.

― ¡Jade! ― gritó, pero de inmediato llevó ambas manos hasta su sien, tomándoselas con fuerza y apretando su mandíbula con un leve gemido de dolor.

Oh sí, la resaca debe estar matándola.

― Vega ― le respondí calmada mientras daba otro sorbo de café.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ― Preguntó mientras se acomodaba y llevaba su diestra hasta el puente de su nariz. Sus párpados apretaban con fuerza.

― Dormiste aquí, idiota.

― ¿Qué? Nononono… ¿Mis padres saben?

― Obvio no.

― Rayos… me van a matar.

No respondí y el silencio se apoderó del momento. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, minutos que me hicieron sentir incómoda a pesar de estar disfrutando de un excelente café. Me removí un poco en mi suave asiento y noté como ella parecía cambiar su expresión a cada instante. Supuse que fragmentos de la noche anterior estaban llegando a su cabeza, recordando. No tardó mucho en recordar lo último que hicimos por que al instante su mirada se intensificó y sus labios formaron una linda «o».

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunté, inocente. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y yo reí fuerte. ― ¿Te acordaste de que ayer me demostraste lo gay que eres?

― Tú también eres gay ― respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un notable puchero.

Y, como un déja vù, la escena de mí sobre ella galopó en mi cabeza.

― Apresúrate, vamos a desayunar.

Ella asintió ante aquella orden y yo bajé. Apenas me adentré al comedor noté como Amber, mi hermana menor y mi mamá ya se encontraban en la mesa, pero no habían probado bocado alguno. Esa manía de esperar a que todos estén en la mesa. No le presté atención y tomé el asiento más alejado de ambas, me acomodé y tomé los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, pero un pequeño golpe en mi mano izquierda me impidió continuar. Alcé mi vista furiosa y me encontré con los orbes verdes de mi madre mirándome acusadoramente. Gruñí frustrada.

― Y cuéntame Jadey… ¿Quién es tu amiga?

― ¿Trajiste una amiga y mamá no la conoce?

La única «amiga» que he traído a casa… a cualquiera de las dos, ha sido Cat y tanto mi padre como mi madre la conocen a la perfección. Así que aquello era algo nuevo para todos. Abrí la boca para responder, pero noté como los ojos de ambas pasaban de mí y se concentraban en algún punto en mi espalda: las escaleras. Volteé de inmediato y miré a Vega bajando a paso retraído cada uno de los escalones mientras observaba a mi familia. Traía la camisa negra de algodón que le presté anoche y había tomado uno de mis shorts para dormir, además de unas pequeñas chanclas playeras. Le miré furiosa al notar mi ropa en ella, mostrándole mi inconformidad la cual captó de inmediato y me miró suplicante en respuesta. Sólo rodé los ojos.

Pero ahí estaba, con mi ropa y se veía malditamente sexy… Oh por dios…

― Y tú amiga usa _tú_ ropa después de dormir en _tú_ cama… ― dijo mi madre acentuando las palabras importantes.

Y ahí caí en cuenta del malentendido tan grande.

Vega escuchó claramente el comentario de Ruby y se frenó ipso facto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín tan intenso que pensé que se desmayaría y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No pude evitar reír un poco al notar su reacción tan graciosa, ganándome que volteara bruscamente hasta mí, ofreciéndome esa mirada de rabia que tanto me gustaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de su incomodidad, se sentó con nosotras a comer en la única silla libre que quedaba; a mí lado, y volví a sonreír al verla con su rostro cabizbajo y haciendo que sus mechones castaños oscuro hicieran una especia de cortina para esconder su cara, seguro evitando mostrar el rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¿Y no nos vas a presentar a tu _amiga_, jade? ― Preguntó Amber y noté de inmediato aquella mirada y sonrisa traviesa que la delataba cuando algo le divertía en demasía. Ella conocía a Tori de la vez que fuimos al partido.

Sólo me estaba jodiendo.

Amber es una mocosa de doce años pero con la madurez mental de una mujer de veinte. Sin embargo, no deja de ser una niña, por ende, le gusta molestar como una y eso, combinado con su retorcido cerebro pre-adulto, era bastante molesto.

― No es mi amiga ― respondí mordaz llevándome un trozo de panqueque a la boca. Vega me miró molesta.

― Somos compañeras de clase…

― Y mi novia.

Vega casi se ahoga en su propia saliva tras mis palabras y cuando alcé mi vista, miré como el rostro de mi madre se desencajaba y Amber reía a carcajadas. Miré a Vega fúrica, creyendo que se estaba saliendo de personaje, pero recapacité de inmediato; cualquiera reacciona de esa manera si su pareja suelta algo así frente a su suegra, más si se trata de una relación homosexual.

― Jade…

― ¿Qué? En algún momento iba a saberlo.

― ¡Pero no tenías que decirlo tan toscamente!

― ¿¡Y qué querías!? ¿¡Una reunión familiar para anunciar la unión de nuestras vidas!?

― ¡No! Pero… quería que fuera más… bonito…

― Joder ¡Qué cursi eres, Vega!

― Al menos se nota que se quieren ― dijo mi madre, interrumpiéndonos y descolocándonos a ambas.

¿Lo aceptaba así como así? Su hija le estaba diciendo que tenía una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo y ¿Ella lo tomaba así como así? Supongo que le debía un gracias por confiar tanto en mí.

Después de desayunar ordené a Vega que subiera a darse una ducha fría para su resaca y se cambiara para llevarla a su casa y, obviamente, me obedeció. Después subí yo, dejándola con mi madre para que se conocieran mejor. Me vestí con mi atuendo normal; un leggin negro, mis botas y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. No me maquillé mucho, solo iba a llevar a Vega y volvía, pues, hoy no saldría. Cuando me sentí conforme me giré para salir, pero ahí se encontraba mi hermana, recostada del marco de la puerta y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome.

Odio cuando esos ojos color jade me miran así.

― Así que eres lesbiana.

― Eso no es asunto tuyo, renacuajo.

― ¿Y Beck lo sabe? Digo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

― Lo sabe.

― Entonces no son novias de verdad.

¿Qué? Me miró divertida al notar la expresión de molestia en mi rostro. Odiaba cuando la muy estúpida se ponía tan analítica.

― Repito ― le dije, acercándome peligrosamente a ella mientras ella retrocedía la misma distancia. ― Eso, no, es, asunto, tuyo ― y le golpeé el hombro al pasar tan fuerte que casi la hago caer. Trastabilló un poco y se tomó de la puerta.

― Igual me agrada más que el niño bonito, así que _no problem―_ Exclamó mientras me alejaba del lugar.

Tomé a Vega de la muñeca, alzándola del sofá y dejando la conversación amena con mi madre a medias. La llevé al auto y la introduje de forma violenta. Me había molestado mucho esa tonta plática con Amber que solo quería llevar a ésta boba a su casa y volver a la paz de mi día, así que arranqué sin más, ignorando los quejidos de Vega.

Conduje veloz por la serpenteante carretera, así que llegamos rápidamente a su hogar y, sin decir más, estacioné al frente de su casa y destrabé las puertas para que bajara. Lo hizo y rodeó el auto y se paró frente a mi ventanilla colocando sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra. Parecía esperar algo.

― ¿Qué? ― le pregunté, confundida.

― ¿No te vas a despedir? ― Preguntó, demandante.

― ¿Tanto te gustó mi beso que quieres que me despida con uno? Eres muy cursi, Vega ― solté sarcástica con una leve sonrisa de media lado en mi rostro. Ella se sonrojó y bufó indignada mientras daba media vuelta para irse. La vi caminar con ese vaivén de sus caderas que ya me estaba afectando, así que sacudí mi cabeza y volví mi vista al frente, preparándome para poner marcha al motor, pero un estruendoso grito de una voz tan molesta que solo pude adivinar de quién era sin temor a equivocarme me sacó de concentración. Volteé para fulminar a Trina Vega, pero la persona a su lado me asombró.

¿Qué demonios hacía Beck ahí?

― ¿Beck? ― Escuché la voz nerviosa de Vega preguntar. Ignoré la obviedad en su voz y me bajé del auto. Quería explicaciones.

― ¿¡Desde cuando llegas al día siguiente día a casa… y con la novia de Chucky!?

― ¡Trina! Deja de gritar ¿Quieres?

Ignoré la discusión de las hermanitas latinas y estaba dispuesta a encarar a Beckett, pero el muy imbécil se me adelantó.

― Si, Tori, mejor respóndele a tú hermana― Me guiñó un ojo al preguntar. En serio no sabía que se tramaba.

― Eso no es asunto de ella.

― Pero si de mis padres, así que pasa para que comiences a explicar, porque están fúricos.

Dijo la mayor de las hermanas mientras la tomaba de la muñeca. Vega hacía fuerza y pude notar por su expresión que la estaba lastimando. Fruncí mis cejas y me prepararé para darle su merecido a la idiota esa, pero Beck se interpuso en mi camino e imitó la acción de Trina al tomarme de la muñeca y jalarme lejos de la situación. Estuve a punto de golpearlo, quería matarlo, pero el muy cabrón me interrumpió.

― Mejor vámonos, Jade. Hay que dejar que la familia Vega se arregle ― explicó con una expresión de calma en su rostro y en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que las otras dos escucharan.

Y sin más, un portazo se oyó detrás de mí.

Me solté indignada, enfadada. Gruñí fuertemente, intentando intimidarlo, pero fue en vano. Vi como se acercó a mí para tocarme, pero volví a poner distancia entre nosotros con unos cuantos pasos atrás y lo señalé con el índice de mi diestra. Él solo alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición, pero la calma en su rostro me seguía molestando.

― ¿Qué, mierda, ¡Te pasa!? ― Grité la última oración, estaba demasiado furiosa como para calmarme. Él pasó su mano por su cabeza peinando su larga cabellera.

― ¿Qué haces llegando con Tori a esta hora? ― Preguntó con un tono de voz calmado. No sé por que, pero en serio me molestó su ingratitud ¿Qué le interesaba? No respondí y solo caminé a pasos largos y bruscos hasta mi auto. No iba a aguantar su insolencia. ― En serio me está molestando su cercanía, Jadey.

¿Qué? En serio ¿¡Qué!?

― ¿Y quién te crees tú para que me importe lo que te moleste o no?

― Soy tú nov-

― ¡Ex! Novio ― terminé su oración, irritada. Tomé la manilla de la puerta del piloto y me volví a él. ― Que no se te olvide eso. Oliver ― y cerré la puerta con fuerza, tomé el volante con firmeza y pisé el acelerador a fondo, haciendo chillar los neumáticos antes de arrancar y dejando una nube de humo que cubrió al idiota de Beck. Lo vi toser por el retrovisor, pero ni eso me hizo sonreír.

― ¡Si esto es una forma de mostrarme lo que estoy dejando escapar, créeme que siempre lo supe, Jade! ― Lo escuché gritar a la distancia. Golpeé el volante del auto, frustrada.

En serio estaba más que molesta.

* * *

><p>Y hoy los dejo rapidín porque voy corriendo al trabajo ;3;<p>

**DEJEN REVEIW O TORI DEJA A JADE POR RYDER.**


	9. Capítulor 9

**Oliiiis :3 Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero le guste como va la historia :v**

**Agradecimientos a: Nunzio Guerrero (Mi fiel lector number one \o3o/), Chikane12 (La chica kuls :v), ****Cheshire Megurine (Mi niña -y así te quedaste(?)- xD), Zombie Girl LG (Mi nueva lectora 3), Fan a Ciegas (La hater number one de Beck (?) xDD), Mi querdo Guest, Ultear Milkovich (La ganadora del coment que mas me ha gustado hasta el momento -lo leyó como 3 veces- 33) y a Alondra-Chan NHyNF (La chica nueva del fandom -si, te he stalkeaaaaado o_ó (?) okno)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_«Como estás?»_

_«Bien, supongo, y tú?»_

_«Yo no estoy castigada, Vega»_

_«Sí, bueno…»_

_«Te llevo mañana a clases? Ya se te cumple el castigo»_

_«No creo que sea buena idea, Jade… Y ya me voy a dormir, hablamos mañana, sí? Duerme bien, bye» _

Después de aquel incidente, Vega fue castigada por el resto del mes por haber dormido fuera de su casa sin avisar, todo gracias a la cizaña de una «linda hermana». Fueron varios días en los que apenas y estuvo con el grupo, incluso en la escuela y por alguna estúpida razón su estúpida hermana nos vigilaba cada vez que nos veíamos en algún punto de Hollywood Arts. Pensé que nuestra actuación se había acabado, que nuestro proyecto se iría al demonio y que reprobaría.

Sin embargo, el rumor en el que Vega y yo manteníamos una relación «prohibida« corrió como pólvora entre los estudiantes y… no podía culparlos; Vega y yo compartíamos mucho, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos podían considerar amigas, pues siempre estábamos reunidas con los demás. Pero ahora no, ahora Vega apenas y hablaba con Cat y siempre estaba con Harris, Beck y ella apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían, solo eran falsas sonrisas hipócritas. Además, prácticamente nos teníamos que ver a escondidas por su idiota hermana. Debido a esto último, nuestros celulares se habían convertido en nuestro principal medio de comunicación y siempre lo cargábamos a la mano. Y no es que odiaba eso… del todo; de esa forma descubrí muchas cosas interesantes en ella, cosas que de verdad comenzaron a interesarme.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que aún me perturban.

¿Qué demonios pasa con Beck? Se supone que lo nuestro había sido de mutuo acuerdo, que él había entendido mis razones y las había comprendido. Él iría por su rumbo y yo por el mío, como amigos, tampoco quería perder su amistad. Sin embargo, ahora parecía volver a lo mismo, estaba celoso de Vega. Me comenzó a acosar desde ese mismo día, mensajes tras mensajes, comentarios tras comentarios, llamadas tras llamadas. Se volvió tan intenso que apenas al segundo día lo tuve que bloquear hasta de TheSlap.

Gracias a Beck, Vega comenzó a evitarme en la academia… Y ahí aparece la otra cosa que me perturba.

¿Por qué me molesta tanto la lejanía de Vega? No puedo decir que desde aquel día comencé a sentirme extraña, de hecho, no fue hasta el lunes, cuando volvimos a la escuela. Estoy segura que escuchó todo lo que pasó con Beck en su jardín, nuestros gritos podían escucharse en Singapur fácilmente, pero yo dejé en claro que no quiero nada con él y que no me interesa lo que piense. Sin embargo, conozco a Vega, y ella ya nos ayudó para que volviéramos ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora cuando sabe que el motivo porque, no solo mi amistad con Beck, sino la suya propia se arruinaran, es ella misma? Eso debe ser para doña perfección lo más devastador.

Aún así, nuestro proyecto, nuestra fachada, iba mejor de lo que yo podía imaginar ¿No? Todo el jodido instituto cree que el motivo de la ruptura de nuestro grupo es gracias a nuestra relación oculta. Inclusive Sikowitz me felicitó por eso. Pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento mal, siento un vacío en el pecho y por las noches siento un alivio inmenso al poder hablar con ella por mensajes. Pero a la mañana siguiente vuelvo a sentir lo mismo al verla pasar de largo sin siquiera saludarme.

Estaba frustrada, harta y eso estaba comenzando a superarme. Mi desesperación fue tal, que, el fin de semana, me decidí a contárselo a la única persona que jamás me juzgaría; Cat.

― Entonces… ¿Te molesta que Tori ya no te hable como antes? ― Me preguntó con un tono de voz tan… extraño que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Parecía un tono de pena y melancolía, como si le pusiera en demasía triste que nos estemos distanciando a pesar de lo que digan los demás.

― No sé ni que siento, Cat ― le respondí, suspirando. Ella escudriñó mi expresión, analizándome y comencé a sentirme incómoda.

― ¿La extrañas?

― No puedo extrañar a alguien con quién hablo y a quién veo todos los días.

― Pero no lo hacen como antes, digo, sus peleas, sus discusiones ―comenzó a enumerar a la vez que abrazaba su jirafa. ― Se veían muy feliz de ese modo ― finalizó, sonriéndome.

¿Nos veíamos felices? Nunca presté atención a como me sentía cuando discutía o hablaba con Vega, solo puedo decir que no me desagradaba ¿Esa era la impresión que daba? Me costaba creerlo, pero viniendo de una persona tan transparente e inocente como Cat, persona que nunca me había mentido en su vida… era imposible no creerlo.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Cuestioné con una leve sonrisa melancólica y ella afirmó efusivamente con su cabeza. ― Entonces… esto que siento es por que… ¿Era feliz con ella y… no lo sabía?

Una pequeña risilla inocente me descolocó por completo.

Volteé a verla y la fulminé con mi mirada cuando la vi con su rostro escondido en la jirafa morada en sus manos y seguía riéndose. ― Jade, eres tan gay ― soltó mientras seguía riéndose.

Y la golpeé.

Mientras dormía, muchas cosas atravesaron mi mente, ideas para intentar arreglar las cosas y hacer que todo volviera a lo de antes; nuestro grupo fuera el mismo, Tori y Beck volvieran a ser los de siempre y, sobre todo, que Vega y yo volviéramos a ser las mismas, sin embargo, una cosa, que no tenía prevista, apareció como una estrella fugaz. En ese mismo instante desperté a Cat sin importarme la hora que fuera, le comenté aquello que me perturbó mi mente y, como lo suponía, aceptó a ayudarme con mucho entusiasmo. El domingo prácticamente madrugamos para preparar todo lo que necesitaba, gasté mucho dinero y me esforcé tanto que, después que Cat cayó muerta a las once de la noche, yo seguí hasta afinar el último detalle hasta las tres y treinta de la mañana, pero estaba satisfecha, contenta con el resultado. Me acosté y coloqué la alarma a las seis, tendría que madrugar para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, no di tiempo siquiera a que sonara el despertador, me levanté antes y me di una larga y relajante ducha caliente, dediqué bastante tiempo a arreglarme, eligiendo cuidadosamente mi vestimenta; opté por una blusa con un leve escote de color verde aceituna, una chaqueta de seda negra y un jean negro ceñido. Pequeñas cadenas de plata a la cintura y mis botas de tacon de cuero, combinadas con mis pulseras y mi collar daban el toque perfecto a mi vestuario. Me admiré unos segundos en el espejo hasta que la risilla de Cat me hizo dar un respingo, pero esta vez, no la miré mordazmente, ni le dije algún insulto o amenacé, solamente le sonreí de medio lado, con un brillo triunfante en mi mirada. Sentía que esto daría resultado.

Abordé mi auto y mientras conducía rápidamente hasta la escuela la cual se encontraba totalmente desierta, hice unas cuantas llamadas. Entré al edificio y vi al conserje. No pude evitar sorprenderme; _Sí hay uno, _pensé, pero no le di mucha atención y comencé a hacer mi labor, la cual me tomó alrededor de una hora. Me dirigí hasta la Caja Negra y me senté en el pequeño banquillo del elegante piano que descansaba sobre el escenario. Saqué unas partituras para colocarlas ante mí. Y fue en ese instante que noté como mis manos temblaban al sostener el papel, mis labios se contagiaban de esa vibración y mis dientes tiritaban a pesar de no hacer un frío excesivo.

Estaba muriéndome de los nervios.

El timbre sonó y me preparé. Cat corrió hasta donde me encontraba y me sorprendí al ver a Robbie junto a ella. En serio ese tipo era extraño… pero su intuición era casi perfecta. Entre los dos bajaron el telón y se quedaron a los lados para subirlo cuando llegara el momento. Muchas personas entraron y la determinación de hacer lo que iba a hacer comenzó a fallar. _Maldita sea, jade, mira en lo que has caído_, me dije, pero la expresión dura de Cat, regañándome desde una esquina me hizo volver. En serio que le debo mucho a ese pequeño gatito rojo.

Esperé alrededor de quince minutos, a pesar de todas las cosas que hice, Vega se tardaba en aparecer y mi ansiedad comenzaba a convertirse en taquicardia. Mi respiración iniciaba a agitarse y podía sentir mi corazón convulsionarse en mi pecho, pero la seña de Valentine, indicándome que había llegado, me obligó a calmarme. Así que respiré unas dos, tres, cuatro veces y, sin esperar más, le hice una seña a Robbie para que subiera el telón.

― Jade…

Varias personas comenzaron a murmurar, pero yo solo la vi a ella parada en las escaleras centrales, observándome y con un montón de notas en forma de tijeras en sus manos. Mis clases de manualidades con tijeras valieron la pena. Respiré profundamente una vez más al sentir que me perdía en su ojos café tan profundos y, al instante, comencé a tocar; un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la Caja Negra y el sonido armonioso del piano comenzó a inundar el lugar.

Y aquí vamos:

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today_

Pude notar como varias personas comenzaban a reconocer aquellas notas de piano cuando comencé a cantar. A pesar de que, incluso para mí, aquella melodía tan pausada y armoniosa no concordaba con el ritmo acelerado y fuerte de la versión original, el piano le daba un toque… ¿Romántico? Sonreí ante la idea y miré a Vega de reojo, aún se mantenía boquiabierta, pero con el brillo en sus ojos tan cegador.

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

Tomé aire una vez más, y la vi, con su sonrisa de siempre, con aquella sonrisa que no me molestaba, que nunca me molestó en realidad y que, al contrario, me hacía sentir tan extraña que me hacía excusarme diciendo que la odiaba.

_So, take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a Rebel Love Song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

_This is a Rebel Love Song_

Toqué con habilidad las teclas del instrumento y los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala. Alcé mi vista y Vega había soltado las notas, las cuales estaba regadas por gran parte de la escalera mostrando su recorrido. Estaba al pie del escenario, mirándome y no pude evitar sonreírle al verla tan feliz. Llevé mi vista al resto de espectadores que, aunque no me interesaban, también estaban siendo testigos de mi valentía. Por que para mí, esto era un acto de valentía extrema. Mi vista de repente se topó con los serios y apagados orbes marrones de Beck quién, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados me miraba fríamente. No le di mucha importancia y volví a concentrarme en el hermoso brillo ante mí.

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_

_I choke on all they had to say_

_When worlds collide what's left inside_

_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

Volví a escuchar aplausos, a la vez que volvía a mirar a Vega. Toda persona presente debía suponer, por nuestras miradas, que esta era mi forma de hacer pública nuestra «relación», para mí, era una forma de demostrar… ¿Demostrar qué, Jadelyn?

_Take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a Rebel Love Song_

Hearts will sacrifice  
>It's do or die<br>This is a Rebel Love Song

Al instante, un centenar de globos negros comenzaron a caer del techo de la Caja Negra, sin embargo, había uno distinto, uno que coloqué estratégicamente para que cayera junto a mí. Tomé el globo rojo en mis manos y lo acerqué a ella, llevando disimuladamente el micrófono en mis manos y lo elevé cerca de sus labios, los cuales comenzaron a moverse para hablar.

― _Espero que hayas disfrutado este primer mes tanto como yo, Vega_ ― leyó en voz alta, exaltándose al sentir el sonido retumbar por todos los parlantes del lugar.

Un griterío se formó entre los presentes a la vez que ella bajaba su mirada, avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, pero llevé mi diestra con delicadeza hasta tocar su mentón, acariciándolo. Subí su rostro hasta que quedó al nivel de mi cara y le sonreí de medio lado, como siempre hacía, como sabía que a ella también le gustaba, porque aprecié como mordió su labio inferior y volvió a desviar su mirada, pero la forcé a verme.

― Vega ― la llamé con un susurro, ella atendió. ― ¿Podrías besarme otra vez? ― Pregunté en el tono más «cursi» que yo, Jade West, era capaz de decir sin morderme la lengua y desangrarme en el intento.

Ella asintió suavemente con su cabeza y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi nuca con delicadeza. Llevé mis manos, más por instinto que por otra cosa, hasta su cintura y la pegué a mí, acercándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo. Noté como sus labios se acercaban a los míos y sentí mis párpados pesados, obligándome a cerrarlos por la naturalidad del momento; su respiración hizo cosquillas en mi nariz al acariciarme y mis labios temblaron, entre abriéndose. Al instante noté la suavidad de los suyos fundirse con los míos. Lo cálido de sus besos, la dulzura de su boca, sus delicados, pero necesitados movimientos. Sentía que estaba en éxtasis. Por un momento olvidé que alrededor de nosotras había una gran cantidad de personas. Estaba embriagada. Pero la necesidad de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos, pero sin perder nunca el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, apoyó su frente con la mía, descansando.

― Si esto es una broma, te voy a odiar toda mi vida, West ― dijo, riéndose. Yo hice lo mismo.

― Tú eres la broma, Vega. Mira lo que tengo que hacerse para tenerte contenta ―volvió a sonreír tan perfectamente… maldita sonrisa de verdad que podía conmigo. Me besó de nuevo fugazmente hasta que los gritos de Cat nos alertó que nuestro espectáculo era demasiado. Corrió hasta nosotras y casi nos hace caer cuando saltó para guindarse de nuestros cuellos, haciéndome voltear hasta el público y, de nuevo, lo vi:

Beck se encontraba en la misma posición, con el mismo gesto, pero esta vez negaba con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir del Caja Negra. Giré mi rostro para ver a Vega y ella también lo había visto, pues su rostro de preocupación era evidente. Sin embargo, le guiñé un ojo y sonreí de medio lado. ― Voy a arreglar eso también, boba. ― Volvió a reír.

Caminé a pasos largos tras Beck y lo tuve que seguir hasta el estacionamiento, donde estaba a punto de abrir su auto para marcharse.

No, no se iba a ir antes de hablar con él.

― ¡Beckett! ― Lo llamé y el bufó, molesto, pero se detuvo para girar sobre sus talones y encararme.

― ¿Qué quieres, Jade? ― Preguntó con fiereza.

― Hablar, aclarar ¡Eso quiero!

― Habla conmigo cuando termines de hacer el numerito que estás haciendo ― y me dio la espalda para inclinarse hasta su auto, pero lo tomé del brazo, tirando de él.

― ¡No! Escúchame ahora y vamos a aclarar todo ahora mismo, Oliver. Yo-

― ¿¡Tú què!? ¿¡Quieres a Tori!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¿¡Qué cambió en este maldito mes, Jade!? ― Gritó con tal rudeza que parecía querer golpearme con las palabras.

Pero tenía un punto ¿Quería a Vega? ¿Qué cambió en este mes? Querer… habían muchas cosas que no entendía aún, eran muchos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mí que era difícil de explicar. Pero algo era seguro, estos sentimientos, fuesen lo que fuesen, son más fuertes e intensos de lo que alguna vez sentí por el moreno frente a mí. ― Dime, si verdad quieres a Tori, dejaré todo en paz y volveré las cosas a la normalidad yo mismo, porque aún te quiero, mucho. Pero dímelo ― replicó y yo me quedé muda. No sabía qué decir, me costaba aceptarlo, de verdad me costaba admitirlo, pero muy dentro de mí sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Batallé internamente en mi cabeza hasta llegar a la conclusión: Sí, de alguna manera, quiero a Tori.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al diablo y vi como el refrescante alivio que me invadió al aceptar mis sentimientos se esfumaba de mi ser para dar paso a una angustia aún peor que la que sentía cuando apenas podía hablar con Vega; mi boca se había abierto para responder a la vez que vi a Tori salir por la entrada del estacionamiento, quedando casi frente a nosotros. En ese preciso instante, Beck se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome.

No atino una con Vega.

― Vega ― ahogué un grito al verla correr a la salida de Hollywood Arts y, a pesar de que alcé mi brazo, fue un intento inútil, jamás la alcanzaría. Beck volteó y vio la misma escena, volvió su vista hacia mí y algo apreció que le hizo soltarme de inmediato y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con un rostro preocupado.

― Mierda… Jade, perdón ― dijo en un susurro… y yo no entendía nada.

Hasta que sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeeeeeeey que tal? Les gustó? Yo sé que sí :v <strong>

**Si le gustó, dejen review, Nole gusté, dejen reveiw ¿Me quieren insultar? Dejen review ¿Me quieren decir lo mucho que me quieren? Dejen review (?**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus coments :c en serio. Byeeee 333**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¿Y este es el momento cuando debo disculparme? ¿Sí? Ok... primero, disculpen lo tardado del cap. Hubieron cosas que no esperaba esta semana y bueh... Igual, no todo son excusas, también tengo razones: Primero, aclarar desde ya; los capítulos se subirán ahora cada DOS (2) semanas ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana :v (?) Okno, sino porque me estoy esforzando en hacerlos mas largos, ya que de aquí en adelante comenzará el drama y tal, habrán reconsiliación, celos, peleas y blah blah. Ya saben. (?**

**Ahoraaaaaaaaaaa, algo que debí poner el cap pasado y no lo puso lol el link de la canción: watch?v=xv7PRDpqMnw Esa es la canción original con subs en español o:**

** watch?v=Zh3YYAPxEKc**

**Y esa es la versión "Piano" que toca Jade... ahora imagen la escena y orgasmeen (?)**

**Agradecimientos a: Bants, ****yodigitaltrt, Pauly Vega, ****Alondra-Chan NHyNF, sakuritasan, Nunzio Guerrero, Lemb-20 3, fan a ciegas, ****Cheshire Megurine 3, Ultear Milkovich 3, Marilin (Los que tienen corazoncitos son los coments que más me gustaron(?) )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Miré el reloj de mi Pearphone y éste marcaba las dos y veintidós minutos de la madrugada. Había perdido la noción de cuantas veces había recorrido el colchón de punta a punta, intentando buscar una postura que me permitiera conciliar el sueño. Después de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento, me fui a casa de mi madre, sin hablar con nadie, sin mirar a nadie, solamente me escabullí de todos y entré a la habitación que siempre estaba lista para mí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oscureció, así que me desvestí, tirando todo en el suelo y me desplomé sobre mi cama. Al instante que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, Vega apareció en mi cabeza. Todo el día se reprodujo en mi mente como si de un video se tratase, haciéndome sentir estúpida al recordarme el esfuerzo inhumano que hice al colocar cada nota estratégicamente en los lugares que ella frecuentaría ese día, pero mis labios al instante se curvaron hacia arriba en contra de mi voluntad de manera boba al ver una vez más esa sonrisa tan maravillosa demostrando la felicidad que debía sentir mientras le dedicaba la canción y, de nuevo, una opresión en mi pecho me sorprendió al recordar lo sucedido en el estacionamiento.

Bufé molesta, molesta conmigo misma, molesta que Beck, molesta con Vega, molesta con todo; yo nunca me ponía de esa forma. Después de horas de buscar algo interesante en el techo de mi cuarto sin resultado alguno, salí de mi habitación y bajé hasta la cocina, saqué la botella de Chivas Regal de la licorera de mi madre y la coloqué en la mesa, alcé mi mano hasta la lacena y tomé un pequeño vaso de shot de cristal y me senté, llené el pequeño recipiente, lo llevé hasta mis labios y dejé que la amargura del trago limpiara el nudo en mi garganta, sustituyéndolo por el leve ardor característico del whisky seco. Golpee la mesa con el pequeño vaso, frustrada. No sabía que me pesaba.

No estaba tratando de fingir con Vega, a pesar de mi «reputación» o mi forma de ser, y ella no esperaba que fingiera. Ésta vez me nacía hacer lo que hice. Nunca me importó lo que las demás personas pensaran o dijeran de mí, pero Vega, aunque me propusiera negarlo, me hacía sentir relajada y distraída, cabreada y tranquila, era como estar en una maldita montaña rusa que subía y bajaba a cada instante… pero había un algo cálido… que no me dejaba sentirme mal del todo… y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Maldita sea, nunca me sentí tan contrariada conmigo misma.

Dejé el vaso en el fregador y coloqué la botella en su sitio, regresé a las escaleras y me encontré con Amber al pie de ésta con los brazos cruzados, analizándoseme con una sonrisa que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

― Y así empiezan…

― El día que naciste, algo en mí me decía que te dejara caer de cabeza desde el quinto piso del hospital, ya sé por qué ― Amber rió ante mi comentario e hizo espacio para que pudiera pasar, me siguió en silencio y agradecí eso.

― Arregla las cosas con Tori ― habló al instante que abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, haciéndome detener en seco. Volteé a verla con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de Vega?

― Somos amigas.

― ¿Desde cuando?

― Mira… no importa ¿Sí? ― dijo, recostándose de espaldas a la puerta y dedicándome toda su atención. Yo no me moví. ― Jade, nunca te había visto así, por nadie o nada, ni por Beck ni por el divorcio de nuestros padres. Es obvio que te preocupa, te molesta y eres tan boba que no sabes como expresarte… te afecta.

― ¿Y qué sabe una mocosa de cómo me siento? ― No pude evitar reír sarcástica después de decir eso. Ella solo suspiró y me miró, regalándome una sonrisa sincera.

― No lo sé, solo digo lo que veo ― y después de eso, dio media vuelta y se perdió en su habitación. Yo la imité, obligándome a dormir.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente. Desgraciada, o afortunadamente para mí, no compartía primeras horas con Vega, así que me dediqué al cien por ciento en mis materias. Sin embargo, una parte de mí estaba en mi reloj, deseando que el timbre sonara para encontrarme con ella. Quería verla.

Las clases parecían durar para siempre.

Pero, al fin, el timbre inundó ruidosamente el lugar y caminé a pasos veloces hasta divisar a los chicos sentados en la mesa de siempre en El Asfalto. Una vez localizados, caminé hasta la máquina de café y tomé uno, pedí mi desayuno y me uní a ellos. Todos voltearon a verme, inclusive Beck estaba ahí, así que suspiré un poco aliviada; al menos las cosas comenzaban a ser mas calmadas con él, sin embargo, fruncí el ceño al ver a Saphiro sentado al lado de Vega. Los demás seguían viéndome al notar que no me sentaba.

― Saphiro, estás en mi silla ― dio un respingo al escucharme y tomó sus cosas para luego levantarse e ir al frente. Me senté despreocupada e intenté ponerme al corriente de la conversación, sin embargo, mi atención estaba centrada en su totalidad en Vega; quería saber que pensaba, como se sentía. Después de que saliera corriendo, no supe mas de ella y ese inquietante sentimiento comenzaba a volverme loca. Aunque ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué supongo de inmediato que a ella le afecta? Esas preguntas me revolvieron el estómago al instante, creando un vacío en él, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo saber de ella. La miré de reojo y ella no parecía siquiera verme.

― Este… ¿Iremos al bar karaoke nuevo que les dije? ― Preguntó Cat, con una mirada curiosa que pasaba entre mirarme a Tori y a mí. No era la única que percibía un aire extraño en ella.

― Claro, rojita ― respondió André con una clara sonrisa, mirando al resto que comenzó a asentir efusivamente. Su mirada se detuvo en mí y en Vega, parecía querer preguntarme, así que alcé mis hombros con desdén y lo dirigí con la mirada a Vega. Hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa… algo… nervioso.

― Voy si Vega va ― dije con calma sin despegar mi vista de mi vaso humeante. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se posaron en Tori.

― Claro que iré, si mi linda novia viene.

Volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa… y en ese momento, sentí un asco terrible que amenazaba con salir de una manera nada amigable; Vega me sonreía, pero era la sonrisa más plástica, fingida y artificial que había visto en mi vida. Me preocupé al instante, intenté tomarla y llevármela de ahí pero ella apartó su mano y se levantó al instante, excusándose.

― Debo… ir a hablar con Lane sobre la visita de mis padres por la conducta de Trina.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante su reacción, pero volvieron a su plática al poco tiempo. Solo yo pude notar aquel deje de falsedad en su expresión, y eso me hiso sentir asquerosamente mal; cuando llegué, que ella hablaba con André y Cat, cuando se dirigió a Robbie, incluso cuando Beck la saludó, su risa parecía ser la de siempre. Cuando me uní a ellos, noté como se tensó y cuando volteó hacia mí, algo en esa expresión me dio asco, me sentí incómoda, me dio repulsión y la odie de inmediato… como si mi estómago se revolviera después de haber ingerido litros de alcohol y mi cuerpo lo rechazara de al instante… así rechazaba esa estúpida risilla llena de falsedad.

En el transcurso del día me dediqué a observar a Vega; no como una acosadora, simplemente me ligué al resto de la comunidad estudiantil, como una más. La vi tomar sus clases de una manera normal, sonreírle a sus profesores y compañeros de clases como todos los días. La vi tomar horas libres con André y como éste le abrazaba y ella le devolvía el gesto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en rostro. Ambos se ponían muy cariñosos juntos, pero era un cariño común, de mejores amigos, no había duda. Aunque aún mantenía mis sospechas con Harris.

Las horas pasaban al igual que las clases y, mientras mas tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta que aquella actitud tan llena de falsedad que exhibía Vega, la mostraba solo conmigo y mi paciencia se había ido al demonio ¿Por qué se portaba así? ¿Por lo que pasó en el estacionamiento? ¿Qué carajos fue lo que imaginó? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, amenazándome con una fuerte jaqueca.

El timbre anunció el final de las clases y en mi cabeza aún se mantenía el remolino de sensaciones y pensamientos sobre Tori. No sabía que hacer, pues comenzaba a perderme incluso entre esos pensamientos. Muchas veces Beck tuvo que moverme o gritarme, aún temiendo por su vida, porque yo simplemente veía al horizonte de forma ida. Estaba cabreada ya de toda la situación.

Esperé en la puerta del salón donde Cat, André y ella verían clases y, apenas la vi salir sostenida del brazo del moreno, los separé con brusquedad. Apenas escuché un leve quejido de Harris, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Solamente la llevé a un lugar un poco más apartado, encarándola.

Ella me miró desafiante, como lo hacía desde hace semanas y por primera vez, sentí que eso me molestaba. Toda la situación me molestaba, en realidad y que ella se tomara esas libertades conmigo, me superaba.

Después de analizar el estado de su muñeca enrojecida, llevó su mirada llena de furia hasta mí.

― ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

― ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!?

Habíamos comenzado a gritar de un momento a otro, ella fruncía el ceño en mi dirección y yo apretaba mi mandíbula, frustrada.

― ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?

― ¡De… ― hice un ademán con mis manos señalando todo el espacio entre nosotras. Cerraba los ojos, la verdad no sabía ni de que me quejaba en realidad ― … esto!

Me miró ahora confundida, pero no dejaba de mostrar la expresión dura del principio. Entrecerró un poco sus orbes en mi dirección, estudiándome. A los pocos minutos los demás chicos se acercaron, supongo que atraídos por los gritos. Vega los notó y suavizó su expresión.

― Explícate… Jade, por que no estoy entiendo nada ― dijo tranquila, irritándome más.

Abrí mi boca un par de veces, pero las palabras parecían atorarse en mi garganta. Le sostuve la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que el silencio se volvió demasiado asfixiante, obligándome a bajar mi vista al suelo; no sabía que decirle, que reclamarle ¿Qué podía hacer? «No me gusta que me sonrías de esa manera», me escucharía como la más estúpida entre las estúpidas si hacía eso, sobretodo porque yo era la única que recibía ese maldito gesto del demonio. Gruñí un par de veces y de la frustración entrelacé mis cabellos en mis dedos, intentando que mi cabeza se despejara y me hiciera decir algo realmente creíble y con sentido… pero no, nada esto tenía un maldito sentido. Escuché un bufido proveniente de donde estaba ella y volteé a verla; solo sonreía, irónica y, una vez más, volvió a sonreírme con aquel brillo de falsedad tan asqueroso. Caminó junto a mí y posó su diestra sobre mi hombro derecho. ― Solo actúo, Jade, en realidad no importa.

Escuché sus pasos hasta que estos fueron volviéndose más lejanos y no pude siquiera voltear para encararla, pero es qué ¿Qué le iba a decir? No sabía ni que me molestaba en realidad, ella lo había dejado claro, actuábamos, como siempre lo hicimos… ¿No? ¿En realidad actuábamos?

Llevé mis manos una vez más hasta mi cabeza y la apreté con fuerza, gruñendo a la vez y una mano cálida sobre mi hombro amenazó con terminarme de sacar de quicio. Volteé con brusquedad y ahí estaban Beck y Cat; ambos tenían una sonrisa comprensiva… de alguna u otra forma, sentí que ellos si podían entender lo que me pasaba…

¿¡Pues qué mierda esperaban para explicármelo!?

El viento golpeaba en mi cara y, por el bajón repentino de temperatura, sabía que era tarde. Nunca llevé un rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde iba. Solo caminé hasta donde mis pies me llevaran. Admiré el paisaje que me rodeaba, primero una plaza, donde pude notar a varios niños entre ellos y unas cuantas parejas. Reparé en una en específico, en un par de chicas que, a pesar de disimular su relación, si prestabas la suficiente atención, podían notar que eran algo más que una simple amistad… y al instante pensé en Vega, y ahí se quedó, en mi cabeza, adueñándose de mis pensamientos una vez más y la pregunta de que me molestaba volvía hacerse presente. Me debatía mucho, pensaba demasiado las cosas… hasta que un conjunto residencial que conocía muy bien se presentó ante mí y, antes de siquiera notarlo, estaba en frente de la casa de los Vega.

― ¿Por qué siempre termino aquí?

No pude evitar decirlo en voz alta a la vez que una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en mi rostro. Pero si algo me había traído hasta aquí, no iba a perder la oportunidad. Yo no era una cobarde, yo no me escondía y cuando algo me molestaba, lo decía y ya. No había diferencia… al menos creí que con Vega no sería diferente… pero por una alguna extraña situación, todo esto está comenzando a superarme…

Respiré varias veces de manera profunda y caminé con pasos torpes hasta la puerta. Me maldije por aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Alcé mi mano temblorosa y toqué un par de veces la puerta hasta que escuché los pasos acercarse al porche. La puerta se abrió levemente y, cuando sentí el perfume a rosas de Vega, entré sin más hasta llegar al medio de sala. No escuché protesta alguna, así que volteé de inmediato para encararla… pero no pude.

Me veía con los brazos cruzados, mientras descansaba su peso en un pie y lo pasaba al otro a los pocos segundos, expectante. Intenté mantenerle la mirada a la vez que abría la boca un par de veces para hablar, pero de nuevo, las palabras se atoraban antes de salir. Bufó, molesta y caminó a zancadas larga, pasando a un lado de mí. Sentí un impulso por detenerla y así lo hice, tomándola por el brazo.

Ella no me iba a dejar así como así. Soy Jade West.

― No me gusta ― fue lo único que atiné a decir y noté como su rostro mostró una terrible confusión, pero suavizó sus facciones, lo cual me relajó.

― ¿Qué no te gusta, Jade? ― Preguntó con una voz tan cálida que me condujo a proseguir.

Abrí mi boca un par de veces, pero nada salía, gruñí, hastiada ya de la situación. No sabía por qué me comportaba así, no sabía porque me sentía tan nerviosa. Peiné mis cabellos para intentar calmarme y la miré de reojo; estaba igual que antes, parada con los brazos cruzados mientras descansaba su peso en su pie izquierdo. Volví a respirar profundo, sé que estaba teniendo paciencia conmigo, y se lo agradecía.

― Todo… esto ¿Vale? No sé, cuando llegué a la escuela todo parecía marchar bien, todo… luego me sonreíste y lo odie. ― Alzó una ceja, parecía indignada y yo moví mis manos en un ademán, negando que no era lo que ella estaba imaginando. ― Odie la forma tan… falsa en la que me sonreíste…

― Jade… mira ― dijo largando un sonoro suspiro ―, sé que actué… mal, yo también me sentí mal. Pero los vi, vi que Beck te ama y… no sé, sabes como soy, no puedo.

― No me importa lo que piense Beck, pensé que te lo había dejado claro ―espeté, molesta. No podía creer que aún seguía con eso, pero no podía culparla… Beck me había jodido, mucho. La seguí mirando con mis facciones endurecidas, intentando transmitir seriedad. ―Además, ayer dejamos claro todo, ya dejó todo.

Alzó una ceja, extrañada. Parecía debatirse entre creerme o no. Yo me desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Muy en serio.

― Júramelo.

― ¿Qué? ― No podía creerlo. La miré con el ceño fruncido, esperando que soltara que era una broma en cualquier momento y así poder gritarle. Pero no, permanecía ahí, estática, alzando una ceja, expectante. Gruñí una vez más, ya estaba cansada. Sólo quería arreglar todo e irme a descansar. ― Lo juro.

― ¿Por tus tijeras?

― Por lo que tú quieras, Vega. Beck y yo ya nada, así que deja de preocuparte y ya no peleemos.

― Wow… Jade West preocupada porque su novia está molesta ― dijo alargando las palabras intencionalmente y caí en cuenta de lo patética que me veía. Había caído en su juego, se burlaba y yo era una idiota por haber llegado hasta ahí.

― Vega, te voy a asesinar…

― No puedes matar a tu novia, Jadey.

Me abrazó, intentando darme un beso en la mejilla y yo estiré mi cuello lo más que pude para alejarme de sus labios, pero es más alta que yo, no pude huir mucho. Sentí sus suaves labios chocar con mi piel y un escalofrío subió por mi columna al instante. En ese preciso momento sentí que algo andaba mal conmigo. Así que la alejé, de inmediato, y giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la puerta e irme. ― ¿Entonces estamos bien? ― Preguntó, como si hubiese sido yo la que me había molestado con ella; no podía creer que, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, sea ella la que deba preguntar si estábamos bien. Vega no cambia. Hice un ademán con mi mano, respondiendo afirmativamente con esta. No había necesidad de decir nada más.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyé en ella. Bajé mi rostro unos segundos, buscando algo en mis botas que me dijeran por que me sentía así. La sentía más cerca de… ¿De qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy 0: Recuerden que de ahora en adelante los caps serán -entre lo posible- cada dos semanas. Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Recuerden: Problemas, alagos, felicitaciones, tomatazos, críticas, amenazas de muertes, sus (: o ): todo por un reveiw, que no tarda más de 2 min dejarlos :c **

**Nos leemos 3333333333**


End file.
